


The Supermen

by MadCatta



Category: The Power of Five - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen, everyone lives au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadCatta/pseuds/MadCatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone lives AU...</p><p> </p><p>  <i> I'm not a prophet or a stone-age man, just a mortal with potential of a superman, I'm living on... </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a better rewrite of my fic on fanfiction.net which i will go back and edit very shortly. Basically I can't deal with Scott and Matt's deaths at the end of Oblivion and neither should you, so they don't stay dead, guys.  
> \- Cait xoxo
> 
> (Title = David Bowie's The Supermen)  
> (im writing this atm i promise it has actual plot now and is actually quite different lord alove i love my sons and daughters)

> **It was still snowing but the clouds had parted and a ripple of pink was already spreading across the sky.**

\-         _Oblivion_ , p647

They saved the world.

Jamie can’t quite believe it, looking around himself at the bleak landscape of Antarctica. And then to his friends, looking satisfied and misplaced in Oblivion. Kind of lame emotions for the enormity of what’s just happened. Richard stumbles over, looking older than he’s ever looked before, eyes only for Matt.

Jamie looks past him, past the awe-filled face of Holly, over to Scott’s… Over to Scott. Broken and gone, lying on the stone courtyard. Flint, next to Jamie, follows his gaze to the identical body on the frozen ground, a strange expression on his face. The connection between them is as strong as Jamie’s with Scott; Flint’s staring at the corpse and seeing himself, dead on the ground.

_That’s me…_

But it’s not. Flint didn’t sacrifice himself to bring them all together. “No, it isn’t,” Jamie says, somewhat rudely, and walks off to kneel by his brother. Feeling disconnected from his body, Jamie reaches out to touch Scott’s wrist. It’s cold already, almost icy to the touch.

Scarlett approaches him slowly. She opens her mouth and then thinks better of it, placing a hand on Jamie’s shoulder. “We tried to stop him…”

Jamie shakes his head. She touches his shoulder again and backs away, wiping her wet cheeks. Flint’s next to hover at Jamie’s side. “Sorry I’m not Scott,” he says simply.

“Sorry I’m not Sapling,” Jamie replies vaguely, not looking away from his brother. “Are you staying?”

“I don’t know… Probably not.” Flint looks around for Matt, standing ten metres away and talking seriously with Richard. Richard’s not saying much, just nodding and wiping his face. “Who’s that?”

“Richard… looks out for Matt, his best friend.”

“Ah.”

Holly hurries over and Jamie can see that she’s caught between sympathy for him, awe, and confusion. But she brushes these aside and hugs Jamie warmly. “Me and Lohan are going to find wood and stuff, make a fire,” she explains. Jamie nods at her and she walks off with Lohan, in the direction of the tents and abandoned planes leftover from the World’s Army.

He kneels there for some time. Matt and Richard join him, the other Matt’s – their Matt’s – body carried between them. Jamie can hardly even look at it, it’s so destroyed. Matt takes charge quickly, standing strong in his grey tunic, hardly affected by the bodies in front of them – but then, he knew all of this would happen.

Or did he? Jamie doesn’t understand what it is Matt knows, or their Matt knew, or what the cross overs are…

Matt touches Flint on the arm, pulling him away from them. Jamie watches them, quickly missing the presence of his twin – or his twin’s reincarnation. Matt’s talking and Flint’s listening, looking puzzled and asking questions when Matt stops. He looks over to Jamie and down to the bodies, finally nodding slowly and the pair come back.

“So what happens now?” Richard asks.

Matt doesn’t speak until Pedro and Scarlett join them. The six of them surrounding two corpses. “Now, we celebrate. There’s a ship coming for you all soon and the captain will take you wherever you want to go. More importantly, the Old Ones are gone.”

“So now we celebrate?” Richard looks unimpressed, looking back down to Matt’s brutalised body.

Matt – past Matt – bows his head. “Now we remember the friends we’ve lost in battle. All of us have lost someone, no matter what time we come from we can relate, thanks to the Old Ones.” He pauses, making eye contact with Flint. Flint nods, looking pensive. “Our stories end when the Old Ones die,” Matt says quietly. “Our books in the library, in the dream world. I used to think that was the end for us, that we enter the dream world one last time and stay there forever.

“But I’ve been talking with Flint. Flint and myself can’t stay here, it’s not our world. Something will lead us back to our world shortly, probably just after the boat leaves.” He turns to Flint properly. “We can go back, rebuild our world and go back to Scar and Inti. But before we go… We’ve seen what we can do. As the Five, we can do anything.”

“Do anything?” Jamie frowns. He thinks he knows where Matt’s going with this but doesn’t know for sure. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

“I think we can bring Scott and Matt back,” he says.

Silence follows his statement. A stunned, incredulous statement.

“We don’t know that anything like this could work,” Flint says sternly. “Not like we tried it out before.”

“So there’s no point in trying?”

Jamie’s hardly breathing. He turns to Flint. “If it does – what does that mean for you?”

Flint shrugs. “We go back.”

“Sapling?”

Flint looks to Matt, his eyes hard.

Matt sighs. “I can only hope… the power could transfer, somehow… I don’t know.” He turns to Pedro. “Do you understand what I mean, Pedro? It’ll be harder than anything you’ve done before – but there’s a power between us, even between Scott and Matt.”

“My power is not that strong…” Pedro doesn’t want to let them down but he knows there’s a limit to his healing. And this isn’t even healing, it’s resurrection.

“But we are. The force will come from you, the power from us.” He pauses. “Are you willing to try?”

Pedro looks down at the bodies on the ground. He nods stiffly. Matt looks around, assuming the silence means they should try. “We should try Scott first, because if he comes back Flint will go and…”

“And you’re more powerful than me,” Flint finishes for him.

Matt pulls an awkward smile, one that suddenly reminds Jamie how similar he and their Matt are. But then, the interactions between him and Flint, the way they’re strengthened by the other only serves to remind him how different they are.

Matt takes a step forward, pushing Richard out of their circle. Flint stands to Jamie’s left, Scarlett to Jamie’s right, and Pedro steps into the centre and kneels down beside Scott, opposite Jamie. Flint and Scarlett take hold of Jamie, encouraging him to standing.

They look to Matt for guidance. Matt bows his head, eyes closed, and straight away they feel the power flowing from him. Scarlett does the same, the strength taking Jamie’s breath away. Then Flint, his mind growing quiet and hot with his focused energy.

Jamie’s paralysed, just for a second, feeling all this power around him, making his head spin and staring at his brother’s corpse. But then he closes his eyes and remembers Scott, looking after him and supporting him.

And then the power grows. Jamie’s head spins with exertion, any second he thinks he’s going to keel over and join his brother on the ground but he doesn’t. He has no sense of how much time is passing, it feels as if it’s only been ten seconds but his exhaustion says otherwise. Flint had been holding onto him, fingers gripping his forearm, but the sensation suddenly leaves.

Jamie’s so tired, he’s about to collapse any minute, but the power won’t let him. It’s riding through him, entirely out of his control, all the strength is being sucked from the four of them and into the fallen bodies.

This is it, Jamie thinks, darkness sinking in his mind. This is his death.

The power stops very suddenly, leaving them all to lose their balance and stagger, and then Jamie knows no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie comes to slowly. His mouth is dry and sticky, his head thumping and he can taste blood in his mouth.

“Jamie!” Holly’s leaning over him looking worried. He blinks at her a few times and struggles to sit up.

“What happened?” he mutters, looking around. He’s cold – but then, he’s lying on the frozen courtyard floor. He’s got a thick fur around him and it’s warming but not warm enough. “How long was I out?”

“Only a minute,” says Holly, her face pale. “Richard called for me…”

Jamie struggles upright. He’s in the circle he was in before, Pedro in front of him and Scarlett behind Pedro, Matt and Scott either side of Pedro. Scarlett and Pedro are in a similar position to Jamie, looking exhausted and confused, and there’s no sign of past Matt and Flint except for footprints in the frost. “Did it work?” he asks, breathless.

Scarlett looks at Jamie with wide eyes as she pulls the furs tighter around her. Pedro reaches out with a shaky hand to touch Matt’s wrist. He doesn’t look better than before, with blankets obscuring the worst of the damage, but Pedro tries to find his pulse regardless.

For a few moments, none of them dare even breathe. And then Pedro looks up at Jamie, face betraying nothing, and reaches over for Scott’s pulse.

Pedro swears softly, in English and in Spanish, and nods at Jamie and Scarlett. Jamie goes over to his brother with caution. His skin is still icy cold – Jamie takes off his own blanket and piles it on top of him.

“We need to get them out of the cold,” says Richard, kneeling by Matt’s body with a pained expression.

Someone snorts behind Jamie. He turns, surprised to see Lohan back already. He and Holly must have seen what had happened and rushed back to help, but not without provisions. Lohan sits on his haunches in front of a pile of wood and newspapers, trying to make a spark to give them warmth. “Anyone have a lighter?” he asks dryly.

“There’s got to be something left behind,” says Scarlett. “They were all smoking.”

But Lohan has other ideas for how to get a spark. From one of the remaining walls he snaps off a thick icicle, and in the few minutes where Holly walks off for more supplies and the rest of them absorb the fact that their fallen friends are alive again, Lohan’s smoothed down the icicle into a round dish the size of his hand with a steeply curved face on one side. It’s a lens, Jamie realises, as Lohan looks up to the sun and angles the lens between the sunlight and a small amount of tinder. He holds it there for only a few seconds, smirking when the smoke starts to billow and the tinder lights.

Fire started, growing all the more warmer as Lohan builds it into a real bonfire, Jamie and Richard move Scott and Matt closer to the fire.

Richard touches Matt’s swollen cheek, trailing his finger down to the barbed wire around his neck. “Were there any wire cutters?” he asks.

“We’ll look,” Lohan replies, glancing down at Matt with an expression Jamie can’t read.

Lohan and Holly go back and forth from the abandoned planes and tents a number of times, returning with blankets and cushions, clothes, water, food… but finally they seem to decide that they’ve gathered enough from the remnants of the World’s Army, and settle down trying to make some food. A feast of sorts, in fact, with Holly insisting that they all deserve it.

They do, really. Jamie feels hollow from the energy he’s expended, and Scarlett and Pedro look even worse.

But a change comes over them as Matt and Scott start to get colour in their cheeks, looking less deathly pale and more just sleeping. Richard shakes his head at Jamie a few times, both caught up in the magnitude of the situation.

Tools, it appears, were important enough for the army to take with them, so Richard starts the painful process of twisting the metal off of Matt’s neck. He stabs himself a number of times, and Jamie and Scarlett both offer to take over for him but Richard continues doggedly until the metal is gone, the angry ring around Matt’s neck the only remainder. Next, Richard finds a mostly clean piece of cloth and wraps it in snow, then holds this close to the fire for the snow to melt and soak the cloth. And gently, very gently, he starts to dab at the blood on Matt’s face.

Jamie does the same to Scott. There’s so much blood on the side of his face, one side of his head swollen and bruised and sticky with blood.

And while Richard and Jamie get to work cleaning the boys up, Pedro sits with his legs neatly crossed and eyes closed, hands on Matt’s bared chest, deep in concentration. It takes only about half an hour for him to sit back and smile at Richard. “Look,” says Pedro, gesturing to Matt’s chest where his hands were. Jamie stops what he’s doing and looks over. Sure, Matt’s not 100% undamaged, his chest is largely black and blue from his beatings, but where Richard stabbed him, there’s only a small, thin scar. “Matt will wake up soon, and the rest will heal.”

Pedro turns around and puts his hands – and attention- on Scott. Pedro needs a break really, Jamie can see it in his eyes but can’t bring himself to suggest Pedro stops. Again, Pedro pulls back the blankets and unbuttons Scott’s blood-soaked shirt, pulling the sides apart. Jamie prepares himself but Scott’s chest is clear – very unlike how Matt’s had been. In fact, if not for Scott’s broken head and burnt hands, Scott looks almost okay.  

Finally, Pedro sits back on his haunches again. By this point, Holly and Lohan are talking together over the hot meal they’re making, Richard and Scar talking quietly together. By this point, Matt and Scott really are simply sleeping. Pedro says much. “They now need rest,” he shrugs. “As do I…”

“They’re gonna be okay?” Jamie asks, pulling the blankets back over Scott.

“I think so.”

Jamie stands up suddenly, walking around Scott to pull Pedro into a tight hug. “Thank you,” he mutters, a lump in his throat.

Holly claps her hands together and Jamie lets go of Pedro, wiping his eyes. She holds a large bowl triumphantly. “Soups on!” she grins, before placing it down on the courtyard and carefully pouring out mugs of the soup. Richard doesn’t accept his soup until he touches Matt’s arm lightly, and then harder, and it’s only when Matt shifts in his sleep that he takes the soup offered to him.

Jamie doesn’t need such reassurance. He can feel Scott’s sleeping mind, and that’s enough for him. They share out red wine between them as Holly and Lohan continue cooking. Scarlett and Richard move in so they’re all sitting in a circle with Holly and Lohan just to the side, and Pedro quickly wraps them all up in a detailed explanation of how he escaped from Castel Nuovo. Scarlett is a very good audience, much better than Jamie and Richard are being. She shrieks at shriek worthy points, holds her nose as he discusses (with far too much enthusiasm, Jamie thinks) the sewers he walked through, gasps in shock as Pedro reaches the grate covering the exit.

And then Matt’s eyes blink open. Pedro, Jamie, Scarlett and Richard are all possibly a little tipsy at this point – Pedro especially appears to be feeling the effects of the alcohol – and they cheer loudly at the sight of his blue eyes. Only after this cheer do they collectively remember what a feat it is  and all of them quickly scramble over to be near him, all talking at once.

“Matt!”

“How are you feeling?”

“Are you okay?”

Matt frowns and his eyes flutter closed again. His face isn’t looking much improved, his nose still very much broken and eyes blackened, lips bloody and swollen. He licks them. “What happened?” he murmurs.

Scarlett quickly explains, but before she’s finished her explanation, Matt’s fallen asleep again.

And then Scott lets out a heavy breath, shifting to one side. “Jamie…” he breathes, before falling back into a deep sleep.

And suddenly, everything’s okay. Pedro leans back, resting in a pile of cushions with his second cup of soup, going on to telling them about the eruption of Vesuvius. Holly teases Lohan as they cook – Jamie’s Holly, the fifteen year old girl from the English village teasing the hardened Chinese criminal – Richard pours out more wine, Scarlett and Jamie wrapped up in Pedro’s tale.

Holly brings the giant steel pot over to their centre, her muscles straining at the effort, but she grins at them all. Jamie smiles back, and Pedro and Scarlett catch either other’s eyes and grin. They like her.

Lohan follows with cutlery and plates balanced carefully on a tray with a bottle of brandy in his other hand. He puts these down, uncorks the bottle with his teeth and takes a deep swig of the drink. “Dinner is ready.”

“What is it?” asks Richard, somewhat cautious of what Lohan’s cooked up.

“It’s whatever we were able to find, thrown together and cooked in red wine,” Lohan replies, sitting down neatly.

“Lohan did it all,” Holly says. “I’m useless in the kitchen. And don’t let him pretend it’s just scraps. We actually found some proper meat and vegetables. It was all packed in the ice. And there’s chocolate biscuits for dessert.”

“I’m starving,” Pedro says, grinning widely.

The stew is the best thing Jamie’s eaten for a very long time. Not only is it proper meat Jamie’s not had since before they jumped through time, but it’s also the atmosphere of celebration and that they’re all together, and safe. And the old ones are over and the only thing left is to live their lives.

They each discuss their routes. Jamie and Holly tell them about the creepy cannibal village, Scarlett and Richard about the casino. Even Lohan joins in, making them all laugh with Matt’s single minded determination to direct the plane to Antarctica. And it all seems much less horrible, shared over the fire with red wine flowing. Shared between friends.

The sun reaches the lowest point it gets to in the sky, just touching the horizon line. It’s Scarlett who notices the shape on the horizon. “There’s the boat,” she says.

“Why the boat? Why not the doors?” Richard asks. It’s a fair point, there’s enough of them to get through easily, enough to bring the companions with them.

“We should use the boat.” The group of them whip their heads around. Matt’s sitting upright, pale and rubbing his forehead like he’s got a headache, but very much conscious. “Hi guys,” he smiles, pulling at the cuts on his lips, causing them to bleed. “Ow…”

Pedro slides over. “Your worse damage is mostly healed, the little bits will go in time,” he explains. “Are you thirsty?”

Matt takes the offered glass. “Thank you.” He looks around himself, a satisfied smile playing on his lips, and makes eye contact with Richard. Matt nods.

Richard nods back, and gets to his feet. “I’m so glad this worked,” he says thickly and hugs Matt.

“Me too.”

Matt refuses food. He sits crossed legged, sipping at his wine and looking contented as he listens to their stories (but never seems surprised, Jamie notes.) And that reminds him – what Past Matt was talking about, with the books and how Matt knows everything.

He’s about to ask, in fact, but Matt catches his eye and Jamie gets the impression that it’s not the right time. Holly starts to clear up the pots and their plates – Jamie’s not sure what she plans to do with them but perhaps she wants to give them time with Matt – but she drops the pot straight off. It lands very loudly onto three bowls which shatter.

It’s loud enough to rouse Scott. He jerks. He’s been lying on his side away from them but now he turns to them, a frown on his face.

And Jamie’s crying again. Already. Holly pulls out a tissue from a box she’s found and hands it to him.

“How are you feeling? Can you sit up?” Jamie asks him.

Scott considers this for a moment and then struggles upright, wincing as he does so. He reaches around with his left arm to touch his right shoulder, wincing harder.

“What’s wrong?” Jamie pushes his blankets down, slipping his shirt down to his side exposing the deep cut along his right arm and over his shoulders.

“Jonas,” Scott mutters, his hand now carefully probing the scar on his head.

“Who?”

Scott shakes his head, looking around at them all. He frowns at the sight of Holly, tries to smile at Scarlett and Richard, glances quickly away from Pedro and then his eyes widen when he sees Matt.

“Have some wine,” Matt says cheerily. “We saved the world.”

Scott blinks at him. “You did?”

“ _We_ did,” Matt corrects him.

Scott looks down at his hands. The palms are shiny pink, with angry scars like lighting going up his wrist and fading at his forearm. He offers a grudging smile and takes a careful sip of wine. His gaze softens when he looks at Jamie. “You’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m great.”

Scott nods. “I’m glad.”

Jamie quickly jumps into telling them stories of the village with Holly – the fight with George a particular crowd pleaser, if it does mean ignoring his heroic death.

Scott shakes his head slowly. “You always get into fights…”

“Not always,” Jamie protests, though back at school it was usually him in trouble more than Scott.

“Always,” Scott yawns. He’s still very determinedly looking away from Pedro and Richard too, interestingly. Jamie doesn’t bring it up, although he’s tempted to. But then there’s so much that needs to be discussed, serious matters needing a clear head.

The wine has definitely gone to Jamie’s head. To all of them, but for Scott and Matt who hardly drink.

With good reason.

The resting and the alcohol is good for them. Even Lohan is more relaxed than he’s ever been before, the horrors of the past fading from the glow of the fire. They haven’t really a concept of time but for the sun moving up in the sky again and the ship getting ever closer.

It makes the last stretch to the land in good time, taking only about ten minutes to moor up and get out the gangway. Their group doesn’t move, just watch the proceedings with interest. It crosses Richard’s mind briefly that with all the danger they’ve experienced recently, perhaps they should be suspicious. But somehow, he can’t imagine anything bad happening to them in the very near future.

The boat has USA flags all over it. Richard recognises it as one from the American portion of the World Army, but is surprised that Matt didn’t bring back the British one.  

He doesn’t however recognise the captain, who comes out with a gun clipped to his belt and a deep frown on his face. He looks intimidating with his broad shoulders and military haircut but when the man looks around at them all, he opens his mouth and closes it again a few times, lost for words.

Matt looks to Richard, who stands up and talks to the captain for a few minutes. Eventually, he pulls off his cap and drops his jaw, looking at the Five and back to Richard. The crew and passengers of the boat – of which there are many – poke their heads out, showing some interest.

A young black boy comes out of the ship, looking perhaps a little younger than Richard, about the same age as Lohan, staring at Jamie with some intensity. Jamie starts when he recognises him. “Danny!”

He gets to his feet and stares at the man. “You’re fucking tall!”

Danny grins. “Yeah, they told us you guys like… skipped ten years. Wish I had, to be honest.”

“They?” Jamie asks, but the captain talks over him.

“McGuire, you know these kids?”

“Sure do,” says Danny. “And if I’m not mistaken, I think they just saved the world.”

The captain looks at each of them in turn. The skinny Native American kid with his trusted Danny McGuire, then the kid next to him on the floor with the scar on his head. The captain – Russell Montmorency – double takes before he realises they’re twins. He looks along from them to the Asian girl with short hair, also bearing a scar on her head. He’d definitely think twice before letting her on his ship; she’s in danger of not being able to pull her weight.

Another boy with dark skin – possibly South American, he’s not sure – is the skinniest of the lot. Eyes sunken in his face, matchstick thin arms… and then the last boy. He’s bulkier than the rest of them but has the same starved features of the South American, like he’s lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time, and looking so pale Montmorency can’t imagine him standing unaided.

And then there’s another girl standing further away from them, blonde haired and eyebrow raised. Of all of them, she’s the only one he could actually imagine saving the world.

“It’s like what I told you, Captain,” Danny says perfectly politely. “The reason I’ve been having dreams about this place, at this time. It’s because they came back. Like John Trelawney’s always said.”

Captain Montmorency shakes his head slowly. “All right, all right. Well, we seem to be stranded with y’all until we get the ship repaired…”

“What’s wrong with it?” asks Richard, though he’s pretty sure he knows the answer to that.

“It was real strange. We got a good few hours out of here, then we had troubles moving on. Could only drive it one way – back here.”

Richard looks back to raise his eyebrows at Matt. “You know, Captain, I’m pretty sure it’s going to work for you now.”

The captain looks at him suspiciously. “How sure?”

“Take us with you. It’ll only work if we’re with you.”

“You folks want a lift?” The captain shrugs. “Whatever. I got spaces.”

“Where are you going?” asks Lohan, eyeing up the boat.

“The States.”

And then surprisingly, Lohan looks to Matt. Matt nods. “I guess we can climb aboard.”

And then it’s all very simple. Lohan and Jamie help Scott walk – stumble – onto the boat, Richard and Pedro help Matt (Pedro is more there out of solidarity, as he’s weak as anything at the moment). Scarlett and Holly bring on anything they consider useful. They all manage to get a cabin in the end, with Scott and Matt on actual beds and the rest of them will make do when they get tired.

Holly’s the last to board the ship. She watches the crew get the ship ready for moving again, and they don’t realise she’s watching them.

And they bitch about the extra passengers and the long diversion to pick them up again. Holly scowls harder and harder, so much so she can imagine Ruth telling her she’ll get wrinkles that way. And she waits for the perfect opportunity.

“I mean, who the fuck are they, anyway?” one finally remarks to the other.

Here’s her moment. Holly stands up straight, strides up to them and lifts her chin. “They’re the kids who saved the world. They’re the Five, and you should be fucking grateful to them.”

Point made, she turns on her heel to stand on deck and watch Antarctica disappear from view.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some vomiting early in this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy lovelies, do leave a review.   
> \- xoxo Cait

There really isn’t much space in the cabin, and they’re all completely wiped from the killing and resurrecting, so Scar, Pedro and Jamie make do on the floor with blankets and cushions. Pedro in the middle seems least bothered by the sleeping arrangement, falling asleep straight off. Jamie takes a little longer but, with his living, breathing twin only inches from him and being very used to sharing small space with another person, he drops off quickly after.

Scar has Matt’s hand dangling down in front of her head, all raw and swollen. She’s listening to the passengers move and talk and work, above her and below her and outside of the door. She wonders about Richard and Holly and Lohan. But ultimately, she’s happy, and it’s that exuberance and satisfaction from what they’ve done that really stops her sleeping.

But the rocking of the boat eventually sends her to sleep, and it’s these to and fro motions that rouse Scott.

Scott wakes up slowly and unwillingly. He’s in pain. His head hurts. His shoulders hurt. His hands and wrists _hurt_. The boat rocks him and the movement pulls at his shoulders and it just hurts. He’s alive, and he shouldn’t be, and he’s done lots of bad things and most of him wishes he were still dead, but he can’t even focus on that. Because he hurts.

And the boat makes him feel very nauseated.

Jamie’s asleep. Scott wishes he’d wake up… it’s been a long time since they were together. Very suddenly Scott nausea turns into ‘actually going to throw up’, and he sits up in bed (which does not help in the slightest). Yeah, he’s actually going to puke. He climbs over his sleeping friends – or whatever they are – and out of the door, taking deep breaths to try and settle his stomach. Trying to find somewhere to vomit, Scott goes up the stairs and finds himself outside, on the deck. It’s a very large deck, and it’s very cold, but all he cares about is getting to the railing.

There are a number of people out on deck clustered in groups around little heaters, and a few applaud as Scott throws his guts up into the dark blue sea. When he’s done he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, glancing over to the passengers but no one seems too interested in him any more. And it’s bright… far too bright, so he follows the deck around to the rear of the ship, where there are fewer people.

Scott’s shaking, clinging tightly to the rails with weak and painful hands, but the cool metal soothes them and the knowledge that he’ll puke again soon means he can’t go far. And quickly, the rolls of the ship bring up his stomach contents once more, this time mostly just stomach acid and empty retching bringing tears to his eyes.

When Scott’s finally done retching he turns away from the view of Antarctica, sitting back against the uncomfortable rim and the railings of the ship, his arms around his knees, despite how it pulls at the wound on his shoulders. And now he’s crying, he can’t stop.

Scott just never meant for things to end up so badly.

Matt comes out on deck for some fresh air, and also to find Richard. He treads carefully up the steps, aware he’s weak and the rolling of the boat does not help. Richard’s not up on deck though, as far as Matt can see. Not many people are, given the temperature, but he turns and sees Holly. He waves a hand, but she’s not looking in his direction. He follows her gaze, not surprised to see Scott out on deck. He’s at the back of the ship, close to one of the heaters, but he hasn’t turned it on.

He doesn’t look up as Matt approaches, doesn’t show any sign that he notices Matt’s presence as he gingerly lowers himself down to Scott’s side, reaching out (and pulling at his broken ribs) to switch on the heater, which pumps out warmth.

“What?” Scott mumbles after a minute or so with a suspiciously thick voice. 

“Nothing,” Matt says defensively.

Scott lifts his head out of his arms after another few minutes.

“Wow,” Matt remarks. “You look as bad as I feel.”

And it’s true. Scott’s eyes are red, his face wet and pale, the wound on his head swollen and puffed up. “How many times did you throw up?”

“Like… five times?” Scott shrugs half-heartedly. He’s still crying but doesn’t seem to care. He clears his throat. “Matt… I – I didn’t mean for it to end like it did.”

“How did you mean for it to end?”

“I don’t know…”

 “Yeah, you do.” Perhaps harshly, Matt continues, “You wanted a cushy life for you and Jamie while the rest of the world suffered.”

Scott swallows hard, rubbing at his wet eyes. He nods. “I’m sorry… Matt. I’m really sorry.”

Matt shrugs. “It’s okay. It had to happen.”

“Why did it have to happen?” Scott asks, his voice suddenly sharp.

“It just did. I’ll explain later, with everyone.”

Scott glares at him, cold even despite his tears.

Matt changes the subject quickly. “Are you going to tell Jamie?”

Scott looks down again, at his knees. “Are you?”

“Only if you don’t.”

“I’m sorry,” Scott repeats.

“I know you’re sorry.” Matt’s starting to regret sitting, feeling unprepared for this kind of talk. But this is what leaders do… and Scott needs some direction right now. “Look. You fucked up. But you’ve had a rough time. It’s been hard for you and I’m sorry for my mistakes.”

Scott looks up, his eyes empty.

“You and I never really got along, and that’s my fault. I never gave you a fair chance, and I’m sorry about that.”

Scott wipes his eyes again. “Thanks,” he mutters. He meets Matt’s eyes for the first time. “I’m sorry I sold you out.”

“That was kind of shitty,” Matt says. He pauses, aware he could end this and say he forgives Scott. Matt looks at him, really looks at him. Curled in on himself, bloodshot eyes, wrapped up in expensive clothes mostly saturated in his blood. Matt doesn’t know about Scott’s final moments but he does know what he did with the Old Ones and how he died.

It’s stupid to not forgive him. Matt’s alive now and Scott died painfully. “It’s Richard and Scar who are the most pissed off, I think.”

“Jamie will be next, when he finds out…”

“Probably. For what it’s worth, and while I am angry with you… I forgive you.” Matt claps a hand on Scott’s shoulder as a gesture of friendship.

Scott hisses in pain. “I got cut with a sword there.”

“Sorry.”

Scott attempts to properly wipe his face when he sees Holly approaching. He fails but then, Matt doesn’t think his heart is really in it.

“You two look really tired,” says Holly by way of greeting.

“Sounds about right,” Matt agrees. “How’s your seasickness?” he asks Scott.

Scott grunts. It’s neither affirmative nor negative.

“How are you doing, Holly?” asks Matt.

“Can’t complain,” she says easily. “I can’t believe we got here from England in a few steps and now it’s a boat all the way back, though.”

Matt smiles. “We kind of need the rest, and trust me that the boat is going to prove very good for networking.”

Holly nods and then looks at Scott, sucks in a deep breath and says, in one breath, “Nice to meet you, Scott. I’ve heard a lot – well, a bit about you. I’m Holly. Hermione officially but… it doesn’t really suit me.” She holds out her hand, which strikes Matt as strangely formal.

Scott takes a moment before replying, raising a hand weakly in Holly’s direction so she sees the inflamed skin and retracts her hand quickly. “Thanks for looking after Jamie.”

“I think he really looked after me,” she shrugs.

Scott struggles up to his feet. He sways momentarily; Matt worries he’s going to pass out but he stays steady. “I need some sleep.”

They watch him go. His walk is a far cry from when he stormed off in anger back in Peru two months (and ten years) ago.

“Maybe you should go to bed too,” Holly suggests. “Or back to Pedro… you look like you could use more healing.”

Matt shrugs. His whole body is aching dully, but he has no doubt that Pedro has done all he can for the time being. “I’ll be okay.”

“Sure.” Holly’s not convinced. “Well, we should probably go inside anyway. These heaters must be wasting energy, I don’t think the captain wants people out here in the cold.” She extents a hand to him, this time to help him up. Matt takes it and tries not to put too much weight on her… but she takes it anyway. But then, Matt’s thin and weak from his illness, and Holly’s had hard work all her life and never been better fed. She lets Matt start walking first before turning off the heater and runs to catch him up, ready to help him if the waves knock him off balance.

~

Richard and Lohan sit in one of the communal areas of the boat. It’s a cross between a living room and a kitchen, all objects firmly bolted down and nothing free moving on the surfaces. There’s a satellite phone on board the ship which has been offered to Richard by Captain Montmorency but Richard declined, unsure who he would even call. Lohan makes use of it, however, but comes back from making his phone call with a stony face. Not that Richard can really read his expressions; for all he knows the conversation went well.

“Did you call your gang?” Richard asks dryly.

“No,” Lohan replies curtly.

“Your dad?”

Lohan glances at him. Richard shuts up and looks around the room, thinking about Matt. About the blood on his hands, the light going out of his eyes. He can’t dwell on this, not for his sanity. It occurs to him that there’s one phone call he could try, a number he last called from Peru. It’s been ten years since then, and most of England is wasteland, from what he hears. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to try.

The satellite phone is in the room behind the bridge, where the helmsmen are. Richard goes in, and it’s mostly empty but for the man who’d hugged Jamie.

“It’s Richard, right?” the man asks.

Richard nods. “And you’re Danny McGuire? Jamie told me about you.”

Danny grins wide. “I’m stoked to see Scott and Jamie again. Me and Mom always wondered what happened after Cave Rock, it was only a few years ago we really got involved in all of this – the Nexus, and stuff. Mom wanted to stay out until I was older.”

“Right. Can I use the phone?”

“Sure.” Danny hands it to him. Richard kind of wants more privacy for this call, as he’s wary of the response. Danny seems to understand Richard’s hesitation. “I’ll stand outside until you’re done.”

“Thanks.” Richard keys in the number, waits for the call to go through… and it never goes through. The female voice telling him the number isn’t valid is all he hears. He tries to quell the disappointment; this doesn’t mean there’s no hope. This doesn’t mean his family is dead.

He’s been thinking about them ever since he’d worked out they were ten years in the future. Richard and his family were never that close – after he moved north to university, he would see his parents at their birthdays, most Christmases and usually a bit during summers. His parents came up to York once every year since he moved, and they’d talk over Skype and over the phone. He would talk to his sister more but also more casually.

He misses them so much now. That’s ten years, ten horrible years that he’s missed out on.

Richard puts the phone back on the table and leaves the room.

“No luck?” asks Danny.

Richard shakes his head. “How many phone lines are there around the world?”

“Not nearly as many as there were ten years ago,” Danny says brightly.

“Thanks, anyway.”

Richard pokes his head around the door of the Five’s cabin on his way back to the communal area. Scott appears to be asleep, turned away from Richard and facing the wall. It’s the same story for Jamie, Pedro and Scar, all pressed up close together on the floor. Matt’s just about awake, his eyes on Richard. He smiles at Richard, eyes blinking sleepily slowly. He yawns and turns over, quickly falling asleep, like he had been waiting for Richard to come and check in on them. Richard closes the door to the room and turns, finding Holly standing in the corridor.

So far, Richard likes Holly. She’s stuck with Jamie all this way, got on with what’s necessary. “There’re all asleep in there,” he tells her.

“Good. I practically had to drag Matt in there.”

“What?”

Holly walks with him back to the communal area. “He and Scott were having a moment up on deck. After he finished throwing up.”

“Matt?”

“No, Scott.”

Richard’s actually very grateful that Holly joins him and Lohan, as she reduces the tension between them. Holly doesn’t seem to take Lohan quite so seriously, she’s much happier to talk back to him than Richard really is.

She’s much happier to talk than Richard is. About what happened, about the novelty of being on this ship, of the boat she and Jamie were on travelling to London.

“What happened to your family?” he asks her when she pauses.

“Dead.”

“Ah,” says Richard, regretting his question.

“But they died a long time ago… I never really knew them. My family was really Ruth, John and George.”

Who died. Richard supposes she’ll be part of their group now, their ragtag bunch of wayward orphans and Richard, who tries to act like an adult.

“So how did you meet the Five?” Holly asks.

Richard catches Lohan turning his head closer, not wanting to admit he wants to know the story. Richard smiles. “I met Matt first. Back in 2005, I was working for the _Greater Malling Gazette_. It’s a local newspaper. Greater Malling was the most boring place in the world, I was sure of it, but then this teenager comes in with a criminal record and the most ridiculous story…”

~

The time of the day doesn’t matter on the ship, when they’re still in the Antarctic. But the ship has its own timings, where the crew go in shifts. There’s not that much work to be done as the ship is a moderate sized vessel and almost full, but the Five (and Richard, Holly and Lohan) pitch in anyway. They’re going via Australia, which should take a week alone. The Five do what they can – Scarlett keeps an eye on the weather, warding off all strong winds and keeping the seas safe, Pedro heals the injured members of the ship, Matt’s ready to use his power to keep the boat going if he needs it. But by large, their powers aren’t necessary.

Scott and Matt grow stronger every day. Matt’s bruises disappear quickly, Scott’s wounds heal into (mostly) painless scars. But both of them keep to themselves for the first few days. Jamie, on the rare occasions he’s not with Scott, spends his time with Danny, catching up on the fate of America.

On the third day, they have their first meal together on the boat. Matt, Pedro, Scott, Jamie, Scar, Holly, Lohan and Richard. All sat on the floor in the communal area with bowls of stew. Clothes are one resource that’s very limited on this ship but Scott no longer has the shirt he died in, Matt has properly fitting clothes and Pedro, Holly and Jamie are no longer dangerously underdressed for the cold. They’re still elated from defeating the Old Ones, and Richard thinks the atmosphere is reminiscent of the last night in Peru.

Only, instead of beer, there’s an apparently everlasting supply of red wine. More red wine than water, at least. And there’s more than enough water for them to drink comfortably and shower regularly. Scott’s the only one properly affected by seasickness; he keeps a careful eye out of the window on the horizon. Even Pedro can’t seem to help him – although Richard wonders how much of that is down to them avoiding each other. Even now, they sit far apart and both have yet to even make eye contact. And Scar’s noticeably less comfortable (at least to Richard) when Scott’s around… in fact, only Matt and Jamie act as if nothing’s happened. Jamie of course doesn’t know that much, but Matt surprises Richard.

“Are you not annoyed with him?” Richard asks in a low voice, later in the evening when they’ve separated. He and Matt are outside on the boat, where everyone gravitates to at any free moments, getting cabin fever from the boat.

Matt gives him a look. “He sold me out. He hurt Pedro and other people.”

“So, yes?”

“Yes.”

“You’re not acting like it.”

Matt takes a deep breath in, releasing it slowly. He’s standing with his forearms resting on the railings, hands clasped, looking a decade older from when they first met. “Scott felt betrayed by us… that’s kind of why he so easily fell in with the Old Ones. It doesn’t really help to alienate him now.”

“He got you tortured, Matt. He of all people…”

Matt shrugs. “He sacrificed himself for us, Richard. He came through at the end. That’s all that matters to me.”

Richard turns around, leaning his back against the railing, looking across the empty sea. “Very noble of you, Matt. But that doesn’t excuse his actions.”

“Maybe not,” says Matt, “But he’s sorry. I believe in him.”

That’s easy for him to say, Richard thinks privately. He didn’t have to drive a blade into his best friend’s heart. He’s not the one who has that same nightmare every time he closes his eyes, he doesn’t have to see the light go out in Matt’s eyes every single night.

“I’m glad it’s over,” Matt says quietly.

“Me too. What’s next for the First of the Five?”

Matt joins him leaning back on the rail. “Normal life, I hope.”

Richard chuckles. “What on earth is normal for you?”

Matt raises his chin, thinking. Richard can see the cogs turning, considering the public role they’ll all probably have to fill and the current state of the world versus what Matt wants in life. “I guess I’ll find out,” he says eventually.

In the cabin, Scott and Jamie are having similar thoughts.

“We can totally go into business now,” Jamie smirks. “We’re gonna be totally famous, if we’re not already.”

Scott smiles half-heartedly. “You still wanna?”

“I don’t know. We can kind of do whatever we want, now.”

“What do you want?”

Jamie thinks but his answer isn’t hard. “All of us to stay together. To be safe and normal.”

“We’ll never be normal, Jamie,” Scott says quietly, rubbing his left hand. 

The door to the cabin opens; Jamie and Scott look over in sync. Pedro blinks in surprise – he’s never gotten used to Scott and Jamie doing the same things at the same time – but recovers quickly. “Just getting...” he gestures to his jacket, by Jamie’s head. Jamie pulls it out and gives it to him, smiling.

And then Pedro leaves, not even acknowledging Scott.

Jamie grits his teeth and ignores it. He knows he’s behind with what’s happened and part of him wants to know why everyone acts so weird around Scott, but most of him thinks otherwise. The larger part of him knows he doesn’t want to know the answer.

~

Scar can’t quite believe how easy it is for she and Pedro to get along. Pedro’s from the poorest part of Peru, he gleefully tells Scarlett about the horrifying food he’s eaten in the past. Scar is from one of the nicest parts of London, with the most horrifying food she’s eaten being snails in France on a family holiday.

But here she is, curled up on a sofa with Pedro, Holly dozing on the sofa opposite. He’s telling her about this man he used to live with, someone he misses, Sebastien. “He was a good man,” Pedro says. “He didn’t have to help us kids but he did.”

“But you worked for him?”

“ _Si…_ he needed us and we needed him. But he cared for us. We could trust him.”

Scarlett thinks about her dad, sitting pathetic and selling her out. “Nothing to be sniffed at.”

Pedro’s expression softens. “The Old Ones can be very persuasive… or so I hear.” This sobers them both even further to think of Scott and his betrayal. Pedro doesn’t want to depress them both further so he changes the subject. “Anyway – uh, I don’t know the word… _Antier…_ ” Pedro mutters in Spanish to himself for a moment.

The boy who’d hugged Jamie – Danny – walks by them and stops. “ _Antier?_ Day before yesterday?”

Pedro’s face lights up, “ _Si!”_ he chatters away in fast Spanish for a minute and Danny’s face falls.

“I only know up to middle school Spanish…”

Pedro rolls his eyes and stops his litany of Spanish. “At least you know some.”

“It’s compulsory in the states,” says Danny.

Pedro frowns. “Tell that to Scott and Jamie.”

Holly perks up, hearing Jamie’s name. She opens bleary eyes and smiles at everyone. Scar smiles back, already getting ideas about Holly and Jamie’s relationship. Pedro raises an eyebrow at her, so she knows they’re on the same page.

 “How long ‘til we get to Australia?” she asks through a yawn to Danny.

“Couple of days, bit longer,” Danny shrugs. “Could kill time and tell us all about how you defeated the bad guys.”

Scar groans melodramatically. Lots of people have been asking them about what went down, but she wants to double check with the rest of them what they should be saying. “We haven’t exhausted other conversations yet. Give it time, Danny.”

“Guess I’ll just go back to the comms room then.”

Scar still doesn’t really know the connection Jamie has to Danny. But then, she doesn’t know much about Scott and Jamie’s lives. Only Matt’s, and she’s getting to know Pedro’s. “Do you miss Peru?”

Pedro snorts. “The place I’m from, we called it Poison Town.”

“So no, then.”

“I miss my language… and my people. But you’re my friends. And I’m staying with you.”

Scar smiles, pressing into him closer, dropping her head onto his shoulder. Being this close to him even makes the dull pain in her head recede for a while, and she imagines it healing faster. “Glad to hear it, buddy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> Hope y'all are reading my crap :)  
> In explanation 4 my absence.... end of year crap. Exams... assignments... portfolio...

How many times must she recount the same story? Holly tells a group of five middle-aged passengers (two of which she _knows_ she told the same story to the day before) about what actually happened at Oblivion and before, and despite the many times she’s recited this story she still has to pause after Jamie’s appearance through the doors, after sharing Matt’s bravery. It’s still so unbelievable to her – and she lived it. Unsurprisingly, everyone wants to know, and wants to know again, and then wants to use the satellite phone to call family and friends and loved ones and tell them the same story. The satellite phone is, however, in very limited use. Danny McGuire’s (numerous) duties involve organising care of the phone and to ensure it’s only used when absolutely necessary.

Which, given recent events, does include checking in with people not present. Anyway. Telling the story again keeps Holly feeling busy and useful, the relentless questions keeping her alert. She’s still fighting off exhaustion, finding sleeping in a small room with five others very difficult. What’s more, it’s probably very good for the Five’s politics. Everyone knowing more or less what Holly knows, everyone revering the Five – simply a connection with the vital people on the boat. It’s useful. Danny and his friends have strong connections to the strange assorted important people who make up the Five’s… helper team? Holly’s not sure what the Nexus are, but she does know they wouldn’t be here without them. But then, the Nexus wouldn’t exist if the Five didn’t. John Trelawney, an American politician Jamie’s already met, is still a big player in America. The word is that he’s going to be the new president, but more important to him is rebuilding the country now the Old Ones aren’t destroying it.

All that talk about the USA, and Holly’s heard practically nothing about the UK. Royal family still in hiding, no real Prime Minister for ten years, dirty bombs in the nine largest cities. No one even mentions it, and in fact none of the ship’s passengers are British.

They can start to see Australia in the distance. A number of the passengers are leaving at Australia, Lohan included, but their spaces will be quickly filled by others wanting to go to America. Privately, Holly doesn’t think they’ll miss Lohan. He’s cold, motivated by only himself and he acts guilty around Matt. Scarlett is the only one who seems honestly disappointed by Lohan’s decision, but then they’d spent some time together back before Jamie appeared through the door.

Through the door. It’s so bizarre. It took her and Jamie one step to travel to the other end of the earth. And now they’re going all the way around to America…

“We can go back, if you want,” says Jamie, glancing at her. They’re both helping out in the kitchen, cleaning up after a meal. Jamie’s washing dishes in the industrial sink, she’s rinsing them and handing them to him. People keep coming up and offering to take Jamie’s job but he assures them he’s more than capable, a wry smile on his face.

He’s talking about the village. “There’s nothing there…”

“It’s your home.”

She winces, thinking back to the guns and fires.

“Sorry.” Jamie ducks his head. “But if you did… I’ll come with you. Just got to step through another door and we’re there.” He pauses, scratching his nose with a soapy finger. “We might have to find a door first… I don’t know where we’re going.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask about that.”

“We’ve all been waiting for Matt. I don’t think he ever thought past Oblivion.” Jamie frowns. “I need to talk to him, actually.” And then Jamie does that thing where he looks at a part of the wall or ceiling or floor and it’s a creepy, accurate estimation of where Scott is.

“And Scott?”

Jamie doesn’t say anything else, so Holly nudges him with her elbow and hands him another plate.

It’s generally okay, as far as confined spaces go. Sure, she’d spent a short time with the Traveller and Jamie in that long boat, which was tiny compared to this ship. But despite saving the world together, the Five aren’t exactly the best of friends… Scar’s known the boys only briefly, and the boat is the first time she’s spent more than a day with them. Jamie and Scott are quite close… but wrong footed around each other. Nothing like how Jamie had said having a twin was like. As far as she can gather, Jamie wants to help Scott. And Scott’s ashamed. With good reason, she thinks privately.

Matt and Pedro are close, deeply in support of each other. And Jamie fits in with them with ease, often acting as the second in charge. Scar and Holly are just trying to get to know them all.

Scar doesn’t know how to act around Scott, unsure if she can really trust him. Pedro and Scott don’t even acknowledge each other – the same goes for Richard and Scott, in fact. And Matt and Scott are painfully civil…

Holly likes people. And quite often she likes people no one else likes, very deliberately. But even she keeps her distance from Scott. His stone-faced expression that never budges an inch intimidates her.

Jamie treats everything with a forced optimism. He knows there’s more going on than he’s been told, but he doesn’t want to know it.

And it’s when she and Jamie are talking up on deck that the situation between Scott and the rest of them really gets bad. Scar had been with Jamie and Holly on deck but she gets too cold in her one jacket, wanting to stay in their cabin.

It’s kind of Scar’s fault. Holly and Jamie are discussing the world, explaining the UK to Scar and wondering what the States are going to be like. Scar’s tired. She wants to nap, but there’s always someone in their room. But, when she can hardly keep her eyes open, she decides that it’s as much her room as it is anyone else’s so she leaves Holly and Jamie and goes into their cabin. Matt and Pedro sit on Matt’s bunk, both with closed eyes but not asleep. Scott’s on the bunk opposite lying on his back staring up at the ceiling.

No time like the present to improve their friendship. Scar does try hard to become friends with the others, and it’s worked with Matt and Pedro. Scott doesn’t seem to respond to much, but he’s American, he must be interested in the state of his country.

And the others might have knowledge. She asks, anyway. “What’s America like now?”

“Famine. Drought.” It’s Matt who replies. Pedro seems to be dozing. 

“Okay… Are we staying there? Are we not better off in England?”

“Jamie says the nine largest cities were nuclear bombed… I don’t think we are.” Matt shrugs. “Besides, we’re meeting Nathalie Johnson in America.”

Scar nods. “Scott, did you hear anything about America?”

She looks over at him when he doesn’t reply. His eyes narrow slightly as he looks intently at the ceiling, but he doesn’t say anything.

He’s lost in his own thoughts. Jonas had been American, he’d had it pretty good in the USA. No famine and drought for him… Jonas fills his head, scared and weak. And then stronger, and pissed. Coming after Scott with a sword, stabbing down and almost killing him. Would Scott have minded? Possibly not.

And then Jonas’s face morphs. It grows older and tighter, more cruel… Susan Mortlake, complete with the hole in her head…

Scott’s eyes snap open. He doesn’t remember closing them, and his heart’s beating double speed, his palms sweaty.

Scar’s lost interest in him.

“It’ll be cool, though,” she grins. “We’re famous as anything.”

“Anything bad we’ve ever done will go public,” Matt counters.

Pedro opens his bleary eyes. “We’ll never starve. We can change things.”

“Yeah, Matt. It’ll be awesome.”

Scott scoffs very lightly.

Scarlett turns to him. “So now do you have something to say?”

“It’s just… it’s not gonna be awesome, is it. When is it ever ‘awesome’?” Scott sits, wincing as he puts too much weight on his right arm.

“Now,” Scar shrugs. “We saved the world. Why can’t it be awesome?”

“’Cause it never is. The world almost ended and you think everything’s gonna be _awesome_.”

Scar bristles. “And just who helped the end of the world?”

Matt opens his eyes. Scott flushes, anger rising in him. “I didn’t – it’s not like that,” he says.

“You’re right. I mean that definitely wasn’t awesome.”

“All I’m saying is, our lives are fucked and that’s because of what we are. What good has any of this done us?”

“What about Jamie?” Pedro looks levelly at Scott.

“What about him?” Scott shoots back.

“You saved him. Without your dreams, he’d be dead.”

“If we weren’t the Five,” Scott counters heatedly, “he wouldn’t have been in danger. It’s got Pedro the lone survivor of his family… Matt, what good were your powers when your parents died?” Matt’s head snaps up. “What warning did you get for that, huh?”

“How did you know?” Matt breathes, growing very pale. “Are you reading me right now?”

“What?” Scott twists his face in confusion and then shakes off the accusation. “I’m just saying, nothing good has come from being a part of you all.”

“We saved the world,” says Matt quickly, covering his shock. “What more do you want?”

“No. Flint saved the world. The other Matt saved the world. Scar, Jamie and Pedro saved the world. We were just in the way,” Scott says, his voice steely.

Scar steps closer, crossing her arms over her chest. “Matt got tortured because of this. Because of you.”

“Oh God, torture. ‘Cause I wouldn’t know anything about that,” Scott says sarcastically, standing up.

Scar refuses to drop her gaze. “Then you should know how that goes!”

“Yeah, I do now how it goes,” Scott hisses, his eyes ablaze. “It _sucks._ Worse than anything you can imagine so don’t even…”

Scarlett continues doggedly, and Pedro respects her for it. To some degree, at least. “I’m sorry that happened to you. But shit’s happened to all of us.”

“Yeah? And what’s the worse that’s happened to you, huh?”

‘Scott –“ Matt tries to interfere, do some damage control, but Scott and Scar ignore him.

“It’s not a competition, Scott!”

Scott steps up even closer to her. “And if it were, even me and Jamie wouldn’t fucking win. Nah, beaten up by foster parents and being made to work isn’t even the most tragic story!”

Pedro’s head jerks up. “My life wasn’t tragic,” he mutters but, as with Matt, he’s ignored.

 “And so you’re whining because it’s not fair,” Scar sneers, angering Scott further.

“It’s not goddamn fair!”

“Any mother will tell you life isn’t fair.”

“And I never had one of those!” Scott explodes. He stops, breathing heavily.

This time Scarlett does look away.

“And why the fuck are you attacking me without Jamie here anyway?” Scott asks Matt, his clenched knuckles white.

 _Because you started this,_ Matt thinks tiredly. “Because you haven’t told Jamie anything,” he actually replies, more patiently than Scott deserves.

Scott kicks out at the bed he’s been sleeping on and turns towards the door. But he doesn’t go towards it, like Pedro expects. Instead, he looks at the door with resignation.  

The door swings open, not ten seconds later.

“What the fuck is going on?” Jamie demands, looking from Scott to Scar to Matt, and back to Scott.

“Nothing,” Scott snarls and brushes past Jamie on his way out.

“It’s _not_ nothing,” Jamie counters, grabbing Scott’s upper arm.

“Let go of me!”

Jamie pulls his brother to face him. “No! What aren’t you telling me?”

Scott won’t look at him. Jamie pulls him further into the cabin, shutting the door behind them.

“Scott,” Matt repeats. “You said you’d tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Jamie says through gritted teeth.

Scott looks back at the door, tempted to leave through it. Scar dashes in front of him and barricades the door with her body, smirking back at Scott.

Scott’s eyes flash with rage. He’s about to do something horrible, something he’ll definitely regret, Pedro can see it in his eyes.

And so can Jamie. Jamie grabs hold of Scott again, with both hands this time to stop him stepping into Scar’s personal space. “Dude!” he’s completely shocked.

Scott’s eyes grow wide as he realises what he was about to do. They all stare at him. Matt and Scar are pale and open-mouthed, but Pedro… Pedro’s angry, but unsurprised.

“So I guess you’re still not one of us?” Scar asks, using snark to hide her fear. “He tricked us, Jamie. He lied to Matt to get him captured.”

Jamie looks like he’s just been slapped. He rounds on Scott. “Is that true?” he demands.

And then Scott tries to defend himself. “If I didn’t, they’d…”

“Better Matt than you, huh?” Jamie asks.

Scott exhales. Jamie’s right and they all know it.

He heads to the door again, and this time Scarlett stands aside.

Jamie watches him go; Scar can’t read his face. “What’s going on?” Jamie asks again, almost emotionless.

“Ask your brother,” Scar tells him curtly. “It’s about time he told you.”

Jamie nods, still looking at the door. He glances at Matt quickly and then leaves.

Scott’s looking to be alone. Not long ago, alone would have included Jamie. They never really had much sense of personal space… not between the two of them. Even when Scott was getting strange – distant – before Nightrise, he’d never deliberately try to be away from Jamie. Now… sometimes it means away from Jamie, sometime with Jamie. Jamie hopes for the latter.

Scott’s at the back of the ship. Jamie doesn’t even need his power to find Scott. They both know the boat is too small to properly hide from each other; Scott trusts Jamie would leave him alone if he really wanted it, and Jamie trusts Scott to give boundaries. And vice versa – if it were ever the case.

Scott faces the rear. Antarctica’s long since disappeared from sight – Australia can be seen from the front of the ship and growing ever bigger - but Scott sometimes stares out across the ocean with a strange expression.

Scott stands with his scarred arms resting on the railings, head in his hands.

The noise of the ship moving through the ocean is louder here. Jamie can’t imagine any sea life getting close to the boat from all the noise it makes, even though the boat is small by anyone’s standards.

Jamie opens his mouth to speak but Scott beats him to it. “I fucked up. Worse than Cavalli, worse than Ed…”

“Why?”

“I don’t know…”

Jamie mirrors Scott’s pose, standing on his left. “Then tell me everything from the start.”

And to both of their surprises, Scott does. In a quiet, hollow voice, he tells Jamie how he treated Pedro in Vilcabamba, the hatred of all of them that festered and grew in the cells of Italy. He tells Jamie about the flashback and the drugs they’d injected in him (again) but also that he’d ordered for Pedro’s finger to be broken in order to get a good night’s sleep.

Jamie only nods. Scott’s grateful to him for that. He pauses his story. “He was her son, Jamie.”

“Mortlake?”

Scott nods sharply. He tells the rest in a cooler tone, distancing himself. Meeting with Pedro, telling on Giovanni, the trip to Antarctica… and then the rest. He’s brief but succinct. “…and you know the rest. You came. I died.”

“I can’t believe you did that to Matt.”

“I know.”

“And Pedro? You just let him…”

“I know.” Scott’s crying again. He seems to be doing that a lot recently.

Jamie shakes his head. “How could you?”

Scott winces at his tone. “I couldn’t take any more…”

Jamie drops his head. The wind whips his hair in every direction. He feels gritty, his skin tight, from the salt of the sea. Jamie’s only had one shower on the boat so far, aware they should be trying to conserve water. He’s not sure that Pedro’s had a shower at all, much less bothered than the others. Jamie swipes at tears on his own face, unsure if they come from the wind or his emotional state. Scott’s emotions always influence Jamie’s far too much. “I’m sorry we left you behind,” he says thickly.

“I’m sorry I’ve been a dick. I talked to Matt… he says he’s mad at me but forgives me.”

“Did he apologize too?”

Scott nods.

“Good. Because he’s also a dick.”

The corners of Scott’s mouth twitch.

“I missed you,” Jamie mutters.

Scott knows this, because of course Jamie’s missed him. They’d never separated but for two weeks until they were fourteen, and then ended up half the way around the world from each other. Of course Jamie missed Scott. In spite of all of this, Scott’s throat gets tighter.

~

“We’ll be at the port tomorrow morning,” says Lohan, sitting down on a chair. He’s very grateful the first leg of the trip is nearly over, having finally made contact with a friend back in Hong Kong. He has people to go back to and he intends to as soon as he can.

“Good.” Pedro doesn’t mind being at sea, not compared to other places he’s been to, but the vastness of the ocean overwhelms him. And he’s very glad to leave Antarctica – and all it represents – behind. He, Matt and Lohan are sitting in the communal area, having a break from their duties. The Five – all exhausted and recovering – usually help out with the daily cleaning, where it’s easy for other people to take over if they’re not able to. 

The decision of where they’re going to live looms over Pedro’s head. The Nexus has resources and safe houses in America and the UK, but nothing has really been discussed.

Of course, Pedro’s free to go back to Peru, if he wants. The UK or USA would be strange to him, and he likes Peru, but he’s made his mind up, as he told Scar. Pedro’s staying with Matt. Matt might as well be his brother now. He assumes they’ll all stay together – Scar definitely intends on it – but he doesn’t know what the twins think.

Matt’s rubbing his knee. It seems most of the pain he’s currently feeling is in his knee. Pedro can relieve the pain a bit, and he leans in to help but Matt holds up a hand, keeping him away. “I don’t need you for every ache and pain,” he says lightly.

Pedro frowns. One, because Matt shouldn’t have to suffer unnecessarily. Two, because despite the Five being together and theoretically as strong as they ever could be, Pedro can’t seem to help Matt’s knee. It had been broken at Oblivion, and Pedro’s mostly healed it but it pains him more than any other parts of his body. Perhaps it’s just another thing that goes away with time… and possibly, Scott will get better in time too. With Pedro and Jamie, and now the Old Ones are truly gone…

Matt eyes him like he knows exactly what Pedro’s thinking. “You can’t help everyone, Pedro.”

It stings Pedro. He’s not trying to help everyone, he’s just trying to help his friends.

Two of which, not five days ago, were lying cold and dead on the ground. And now they’re alive, thanks to Pedro’s power. Yet he can’t heal Matt’s knee.

The argument with Scott only serves to highlight the fractures in their group. They’re mean tot be a team… Pedro’s meant to heal them. He says as much to Scar later in the day, when the sun is low in the sky.

“Ignore Scott, you’re exhausted,” she tells him. “You need to look after yourself too, Pedro. Eat something, you’re tiny.”

Pedro runs a hand over his face. He _is_ exhausted, and should definitely be eating more. It’s making him irritable. And the argument hanging over his head doesn’t help his mood. “I did survive most of my life on the street,” he reminds her.

“You’re not on the street any more.”

No, he’s not. Pedro’s never really bothered thinking about how far he’s come, from juggling for money on the streets to a huge house in Peru to his… adventures in Italy. His entire life changed in an instant when he was six and his village was flooded, and since then he’s always been waiting for another. And now it’s hit and here he is. He adjusts and deals, like he’s always done. But even so… on a boat with a bunch of Americans and other nationalities, thousands of kilometres from Peru. It certainly wasn’t how his parents would have expected his life turn out.

They reach Australia a little after dawn. The gangway goes out and people stagger off – the adjustment from being on a boat to being on land is difficult for those not used to it.

Australia is busy. They only stop for half a day, to restock and drop some people off and pick up others, and it gives them a chance to walk around on dry land. There’s a cheer as the Five walk off the docks. Jamie and Scar react fastest, waving and playing the part. Matt’s surprised but recovers quickly, putting his hand in the air to acknowledge the people. And Scott and Pedro? Scott has his version of a blank face, which in fact comes off hostile. He’s on guard, sticking close to Jamie. Pedro isn’t too bothered by the people, until he realises how much happier they get when he smiles at them.

Jamie reaches back without looking and hits Scott lightly in the stomach. After that Scott cracks an uncomfortable smile, but his shoulders remain tense. Pedro notices that Richard and Lohan are both also on their guard. Pedro smirks. The Five are together. No one can hurt them right now.

They don’t go far. There’ll be a time where they’ve got to greet the public and officials, but the time hasn’t yet come. The harbour is a bustling place, full of people coming and going, family and friends greeting each other from the World Army. People celebrating that the Old Ones are gone. It’s the kind of place that everyone’s grateful to the Five, but largely more interested in their own friends, their own family.

And they’ve got more pressing matters. Lohan scans the area, nodding at details that are apparently important to him. “I’ll leave you here,” he says curtly.

Holly kisses his cheek. He actually smiles at her, apparently having bonded nicely over the cooking pot. Scott, Pedro and Jamie hardly know the man, but he’s helped saved the world. Jamie shakes his hand and thanks him for his help. Pedro and Scott follow suit, Scott trying to impress his thanks for killing Jonas through the nod of his head. Lohan nods like he gets it.

Scarlett kisses his cheek twice and then hugs him warmly. Matt too hugs him, which appears to surprise Lohan, and finally he shakes Richard’s hand and is gone. They end up sitting at a makeshift dinner table: two small tables pressed together with mismatched chairs around. Scar and Jamie thank the people warmly on all of their behalf, having the most confidence with large groups of people.

“So.” Richard takes a sip of strong, hot coffee. “America?”

They all look at Matt. All except Scott, actually, who very deliberately stares at his coffee. Pedro hasn’t heard him speak since the argument.

“Are we all staying together?” asks Matt.

Richard nods quickly. “I wish to stay with you,” says Pedro, and Scar agrees with him.

Holly looks at Jamie, who looks at Scott, who keeps his gaze on his drink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps i have rewritten this chapter liek 3 times!!! on top of original rewrite!!!! a lot 4 me ok. i dont often care this much. i hope my effort has been worth it....


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i edited the end of the previous chapter but have added the changed bit in.   
> also yes it's been 100 years.....but i am still on this.

_“So.” Richard takes a sip of strong, hot coffee. “America?”_

_They all look at Matt. All except Scott, actually, who very deliberately stares at his coffee. Pedro hasn’t heard him speak since the argument._

_“Are we all staying together?” asks Matt._

_Richard nods quickly. “I wish to stay with you,” says Pedro, and Scar agrees with him._

_Holly looks at Jamie, who looks at Scott, who keeps his gaze on his drink._

~

For the first time since the final meeting in the dream world, Pedro goes back there.

And he stands on the edge of the beach and stares in shock. Usually, the world is grey and bleak, somewhere between comfortingly neutral and unsettling.

Today – tonight – the dream world is basked in colour. Bright, vibrant green grass meets the white sand; for the first time the sky is blue and clear. Pedro wanders over to the grass and sits down crossed-legged in it, running the blades between his fingers, and then he waits.

Holly’s the first to arrive. Pedro starts when he sees her, and she looks around the dream world with wide eyes. “What – where – am I in the dream world?” she asks quickly.

Pedro nods slowly. “You shouldn’t be here…”

“Well, here I am.”

While the dream world looks very different, the strange way it treats time stays the same. Pedro had fallen asleep as soon as he got horizontal, and he knows at least one of them every night has trouble sleeping. But Scar and Matt quickly join them, and Scott, then Richard and then Jamie.

“How are you guys here?” Jamie looks at Matt. They still trust that Matt knows everything, but he blinks when they look at him and looks like the overwhelmed teenager he is.

“I’m not sure,” he mutters.

Richard brushes past the how and the why quickly. “No grand tour?”

“I’ve always wanted to find the library,” Jamie says.

“What is the library, anyway?”

Matt shrugs. “It’s just that. It’s a library. But the books are about every single person who’s ever lived and died… and who ever will live and die.” Matt swallows hard and looks at Richard and back down at the floor.

Jamie catches on quickly. “And you read your book? That’s how you knew everything?”

“I did.”

“You read it? All of it?” Richard’s staring at him, something close to horror in his eyes.

“I had to.”

“Like – everything that ever has and will happen to you?” Holly clarifies. “Is there one for all of us?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t understand…” Scott stands away from him, arms folded over his chest. “You read everything… did you just do what it said you do?”

Matt digs his toe into the soft sand. “Yes.”

“Why?”

The question surprises Matt. “It was the only way. If I hadn’t… I don’t think I could have not. It’s hard to explain…” Like the librarian said, Matt was only reacting to decisions he’d already made. It wasn’t even an option not to do what was in the book.

Well. It was. But if he hadn't... Matt doesn't want to think about it. 

Scott turns away, fists clenched. He doesn’t say anything more.

Matt takes them to the library. The Librarian is there and he beams at them as they enter. Matt expects him to congratulate them or something, or thank them for bringing colour to this world… but he just seems happy to see them all together.

“Matt,” he greets. “And Scar, Sapling, Flint, Inti,” he smiles at each of them. “And the two of you – Richard, Holly. I’m pleased to meet you both.”

Scott tenses. “It’s Scott,” he mutters.

“You and Flint are one and the same,” says the Librarian. It doesn’t appease Scott, who looks away.

“If we’re the same,” Jamie says slowly, “Doesn’t that mean my book is Sapling’s book?”

“The same person with different lives,” the Librarian says mildly. “Sapling has one book, you have another.”

Scarlett groans in frustration. “You’re not making this easy.”

The Librarian smiles. “Apologies. Am I able to help?”

“We’re getting the grand tour,” Richard remarks, eyeing up the books on the shelves. Like everything else, they’ve burst into colour since the demise of the Old Ones. The tomes are a huge variety in colour, reflecting the vivid lives inside. Matt wonders what’s happened to his book now he’s changed his path, wonders what colour it is.

The Librarian’s eyes are on him, knowing what he’s wondering. “I can show you your book again, if you’d like. I can show all of you.”

“I want to see it,” says Jamie. He pauses, “but I don’t want to read it. Will it have ended already?”

The Librarian smiles. “I have not read your book, Sapling. It isn’t my place.”

“And we’ve got books too,” Holly frowns at the Librarian, gesturing to herself and Richard. “Everyone ever born and to be born has a book in this library.”

“Yes.”

“If Jamie is Sapling and I’m Flint, can we read Flint and Sapling’s books?” asks Scott suddenly.

“I’m just the librarian,” the Librarian says. “I cannot tell you what to read and what not to read.”

Smiling pleasantly as he does, he gestures to the Five pointed door. “Come with me.”

And then they’re back in the room Matt’s been to before, with his book. The modern room that fills him with distaste. His slim, depressing book. The Librarian pulls it off the shelf and hands it to Matt. It’s still grey. He flicks straight to the ending ignoring the pained faces of his friends. It’s the same ending as before. “My life past this point is not being recorded, then.”

“Are any of ours here?” asks Scar.

“No. I can take you to each of your books, if you’d like.” He looks at Scarlett.

Scar takes a deep breath. “Yeah, ok.”

The Librarian smiles and he and Scar disappear through the door again.

The room containing Scar’s book is near the clear blue sea. From the small window she can see far across the ocean, the warm sun glinting off the rolls and waves. The book the Librarian reaches for is at Scar’s eye level. It’s thin, similar to Matt’s in size, a green leather cover stretching over the thick pages. She opens it carefully, noticing the lack of title page, author information… everything she’d usually find in a book. She quickly turns over the first page, skipping the first few pages out entirely, aware that details of her birth parents are probably there… and she’s curious, her heart’s throbbing in her chest but she doesn’t want to know right now. She closes the book after seeing her dad’s name jump out, Mum and Dad’s arguments during the middle. Scar clutches it to her chest. “I don’t… Um…”

“Would you like some privacy?”

“No. Can I go back to my friends?”

“Certainly.” And then the Librarian leads her away and back to the room with everyone else. She half expects all of them to be holding their own books but it seems the Librarian is the only person able to show them around.

Matt offers her a rare smile, trying to be reassuring. She tightens her arm around the book, protective of what it bears.

Pedro steps forward to go next, his eyes glittering but lips pressed together. The room the Librarian takes him to is only dimly lit, with paintings on the terracotta walls. Pedro looks closer, working them out to be birds of all different sorts. Something similar to a pigeon is by the door, a hummingbird he’s seen before in Peru on the other wall. The Librarian scans the books and pulls out a small volume, ochre in colour. Pedro hesitates before he takes it, aware of the surprises lurking inside. Pedro can’t even remember his birth name… surely in here he’ll be exposed to his parents, his sister, the flood… memories he tends not to linger on. But he can’t even read it. Pedro doesn’t even open it; he pushes it straight back into the gap on the shelf and nods at the Librarian.

Jamie asks next with his jaw set and raised. His room is warm, the sun shining through a stained glass window and casting colours over the room. His book is a sedate brown leather, the standard leather for books. Jamie opens it and reads the first page – a young, upset new mother to twins with marks from legend. Too young, terrified in fact. She went down to Cave Rock to pray and plan, and decided the boys would be best without her.

It’s a lot to take in so quickly.

Jamie closes the book and swallows. “Can I stay here?”

The Librarian nods serenely, returning to the others without Jamie. Scott glares at him for it but then it’s his turn. “I don’t want to see it,” he says firmly.

“It’s your decision.”

“Yes. It is,” Scott says, his voice tight.

“Richard? Holly?”

They look at each other and shrug. “Might as well,” says Richard, trying for an easy tone and missing. Surprisingly, the Librarian takes the two of them to the same room, a large open room with a warm fire in the centre and woven rugs across the stone floor. Richard’s is at one end – thick and a rich blue in colour. Holly’s too is thick, at the other end of the room and the book is brown and simple. She runs her fingers over the edges and shivers: her entire life in the pages of this book.

“Weird, huh,” Richard says quietly, appearing at her shoulder and surprising her. “Everyone in the world?” he asks the Librarian.

“Everyone ever born and to be born,” the Librarian confirms.

“So the last person who dies on this planet – their book is in here?”

Holly puts her book back on the shelf and wraps her arms around herself, suddenly feeling very emotional. “I don’t want to be here,” she says quickly.

“Me neither,” says Richard, frowning.

“Then I’ll take you back.” And true to his word, he does. They’re back in the room with Matt’s book, which feels far too intimate and Holly just wants out of the library completely. Matt’s room has a small table and chair in it, which Matt is currently sitting on. Pedro’s leaning against the wall, scanning the room, ready for attack. Scott’s perched on the table itself, fingers gripping the edge so tight his knuckles are white. Scar’s sat on the floor staring at the book in her hands.

Jamie comes back some time later. She thinks it’s been a long time since he left for his book, but then none of them have moved or said anything, so maybe it wasn’t all that long. Jamie glances at Scott and then looks away. Holly looks at Scar’s book and then down at her own fingers, wondering. Would her book say all of this?

Pedro breathes in sharply and she looks up. Matt, Scott and Jamie have vanished, and as she looks Scar, Pedro and Richard slip away. They just shift and then they’re gone. Holly blinks and opens her mouth to ask a question and then she’s ripped away from the dream world too.

The ship is rocking with menace. Holly grips her bunk as she’s almost thrown from it. Scar stands shakily and tries to balance but stumbles and lands on her knees.

“I’m gonna throw up,” she says weakly.

Holly leaps to action and too stumbles and lands on the floor. She helps Scar up and they support each other up and onto the deck to the vomit spot where they come across Scott and Jamie.

“Can’t you sort this?” Jamie asks with irritation, a hand on Scott’s shoulder as he retches into the rough sea.

“Hey!” Scar’s already throwing up off the ship but Holly turns to the young Asian man, brandishing straps. “Use these harnesses. Can’t have you all over the edge now, can we?” he says. “You stay in one place up here, you wear it.”

“I’m sure this isn’t proper safety for a boat this size,” says Scarlett in between retching.

Scott turns away from the barriers and sinks down. Holly feels a little bit bad for him with the misery on his face. “When’re we gonna be off this thing?” he mutters, resting his head on the steel railing. Holly’s stomach jolts away from her as they’re hit with a strong wave. Her mouth fills with saliva and she’s ready to hurl over the railings but deep breaths keep it at bay for the time being. She slides down when she’s sure she won’t throw up and sits next to Jamie. “Why didn’t we just take a stupid door back?” she asks, holding onto the harness with both hands.

Jamie smiles wryly. “Matt always has his reasons.”

Holly can’t see them at the moment, though.

They continue to sleep a lot. They argue a little.

Jamie finds the trip the hardest. He has never been prone to anger, not the way that Scott is, but the longer the journey goes on the more and more frustrated Jamie finds himself. But although it feels it, the journey doesn’t last forever. Pedro, blessed with sharp eyes, first notes North America on the horizon. They travel closer and closer, great shapes coming out of the horizon and forming the breathtaking skyline of New York City.

Although it is less impressive than any of them had thought, with a number of the towering skyscrapers having been brought down over the past few years.

The final disembark is slow. The ship is staying for at least a week before it moves on and so everyone gets off. The Five take their time disembarking, allowing those returning to families to leave first and manage to greet them. Or at least, they try to. Danny McGuire comes into the boys’ cabin in a rush with his bag over his shoulder trying to tug Jamie away with him. “Come on, come on,” he urges. “I wanna – just hurry.”

“Ten minutes, Danny,” Jamie tells him. It doesn’t take that long – it’s not like any of them have real possessions to bring, only a bag apiece of clothing and material.

Jamie sees why it was so urgent for him to disembark quickly when he’s off the swaying gangway. Natalie Johnson with very grey hair and far more wrinkles on her than last time he saw her is waiting for them – but there’s a sudden movement and Jamie’s swept up in warm arms.

Alicia McGuire releases him and pushes the hair back from his forehead to kiss it. “Jamie! God, I’m so glad to see you!” Jamie grins and hugs her back, having never expected to see her again.

There are hundreds of people at the port but surprisingly few vehicles. A number of decrepit coaches with names of cities on the front driven by all sorts of people in civilian clothes – a far cry from any real organised transportation. A few cars here and there, all looking worse for wear. The air is cold and crisp but the atmosphere is contented; many families having regrouped such as the McGuires. It’s a good day.

Matt and Richard greet Natalie Johnson and go on to introduce Pedro, Scarlett and Holly.

Alicia McGuire catches sight of Scott and steps forward. Scott looks at them blankly, his arms crossed tight over his chest betraying his discomfort. “I don’t hug,” he says quickly.

“Sure,” says Alicia and holds out a hand. Slowly, Scott uncurls and reaches a hand forward and shakes quickly.

Danny wraps an arm around his mom and kisses her cheek.

Natalie Johnson clears her throat. “Well,” she says. “Well done. We’ll take you to the Nexus to have a proper debrief and then we can discuss what happens now.” As she speaks she gestures to a group of silver cars with few scratches and dents and even professing licence plates on their front and back. “I’m going to get this sorted as soon as possible,” she assures the group. “Get yourselves into a car and get going.”

Richard follows Scar into the first car with Matt and Pedro. Natalie joins Alicia and Danny into the second and Scott, Jamie and Holly into the last. The driver – a young black woman wearing the thickest sweater Jamie has ever seen – salutes them as Holly slides into the front. “You guys are awesome,” she beams. “Thank you for all your service.”

She merrily narrates the drive with all the information she’s heard about how the Old Ones were finally defeated, cutting herself off with “I mean you guys know all of this” and “Just tell me if you don’t wanna relive it” before continuing.

Holly laughs and encourages her.

They wind their way through the dirty streets of the city. Jamie can feel Scott’s thought processes as they travel on. There is only a small connection between the two but it’s enough. Jamie knows Scott’s thoughts and Scott’s conclusions and therefore decisions. He’s prepared for them.

Matt has a sense of déjà vu, getting out of the car. They arrive at a small, nondescript hotel in the back streets of Manhattan and are invited straight up by Natalie.

“You’ve got a type, huh,” remarks Richard.

Natalie’s lips quirk into a wry smile.

It’s the first time the Five have all been together with the group the Nexus, all of whom have spent their lives working tirelessly to help the Five as best as possible. When they enter, Scott being the last to cross the threshold into the room, they are met with applause.

Matt nods his head, a little uncertain how to act and goes to sit down but he’s stopped by Richard’s hand on his shoulder. “Let them have this,” he whispers into Matt.

Richard’s right.

The Nexus still has twelve members but some are new. John Trelawney is a new player and apparently an even bigger deal than he was before – Matt’s heard rumours he’s on fair course to being president again. He jumps up to shake each of their hands, looking similar (if a bit more wrinkled) than he’d done when Matt saw him on TV ten years ago.

Trelawney leads the meeting, this time. Matt sits down gratefully, his knee hurting as he does so.

“I’m going to keep this meeting short as I know we’ve all travelled long and far to meet here. This should be our last meeting together. The Old Ones are gone – and we are so grateful to each of you. And we would like to know what happened – in as much detail as possible.” Trelawney looks at Matt as he says this.

Matt can’t help himself; he yawns. “Sorry,” he mutters. “Uh.”

Pedro leans forward and over the table. “We’re tired,” he says fiercely.

“Of course,” says a Latina woman Matt’s never seen before, there to replace maybe Susan Ashwood or Albert Remy. “We can do this now or we could come back to do this later.”

“Well all of us nearly died or actually died and then we defeated the Old Ones and got on a boat,” says Jamie testily.

“Look,” Richard says, holding his hands wide. “Maybe now isn’t the best time for this-“

“If you’re holding back on my account then don’t,” Scott says, jaw set.

“Don’t worry,” says Scar, nostrils flaring, “We’re not protecting your feelings.”

Matt shuts his eyes, too tired to bother trying to mediate an argument. Trelawney intervenes and suddenly Matt has all the faith in him as a leader.

In the end, it’s rather easy. While Scarlett hates the idea she only protests it a little. While Pedro is surprised something inside him is grateful. While Jamie’s saddened, he knows it was inevitable. Matt accepts the decision easily. And Scott was the one who made it, glancing around the table with a challenging look in his eyes.

They’re splitting up. Matt, Scarlett and Pedro will stay together with Richard wherever the Nexus decides is best to place them. Jamie and Scott will join Alicia and Danny (per Alicia’s offer – although both twins feel a sort of imposition) along with Holly.

Scarlett’s a little in disbelief as they load themselves in separate cars to go to different places. After everything – they’re just splitting apart? She can’t help but feel angry at Scott for the decision, as surely no one else really wanted to split up. She looks at Pedro in the car beside her. Pedro’s head is against the window and his eyes shut but she thinks he’s still awake. The car in front of them holds Richard and Matt, with another member of the Nexus – Scarlett forgets who – and the driver. She wishes for Scott and Jamie’s power just to find out what’s going on in Matt’s head.

It’s a long drive on hard roads. Empty, abandoned cars litter the edges of the motorway – freeway, Scarlett reminds herself – or is that right?

And normal litter. So much normal litter. By the time the day (sunny and brilliant, you’re welcome) comes to a close, they’re pulling up outside of a colonial style house in Canada.

Their new home. A world away from Scarlett’s home in Dulwich. She glances at Matt, this time able to read his expression. He’s thinking the same as her.

It’s small and attractive, but not homely.

Scarlett tries to remind herself that it’s a whole house for the four of them, somewhere safe and secluded which is a damn sight better than the rest of the world.

She bravely breathes in and out and takes the proffered key from the Nexus man and enters the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still reading this? I mean I'm still going to write it. Just for me I guess
> 
> Anyway this is kind of a bridge to the direction I wanna go. Mostly meandering but I love these kids and I don't want to part with them. xx

When Scarlett thinks back to the first few weeks in the new house, she can’t quite remember how all the time was spent. She reads a bit but not that much. They relax, mostly, except for Pedro who still takes his time to heal Matt. It works slowly, Matt looking stronger and stronger but both have a similar pinched look about their eyes. They’re called regularly on the satellite phone. It surprises Scarlett how little they talk to Jamie and Scott but she finds herself talking to Holly often. It’s nice to talk to a girl her age and Scarlett finds herself missing her school friends for the first time in a long time.

The house isn’t forever. It’s a place to put them that isn’t too far from Scott and Jamie, but she’s been talking to Matt and Richard. They both want to go home to Britain. It’s where they belong.

There’s just a little preparation needed in Britain first.

Which is fine. They make do, on the fringes of their little society, watching the world regenerate.

Television comes back oddly quickly. News broadcasts where they can, featuring shoddy footage of the world rebuilding itself, which is nice to see but the real joy is when they air old _Simpsons_ episodes and films Scarlett loved as a child. Sustainable fuel sources are the new thing in recent weeks; a wind turbine is close to the house and a reason it was chosen as a safe house; Scarlett spends a little thought every day making sure it continually produces electricity,

The house itself is kind of ugly, in Scarlett’s eyes. It is two stories with a porch at the front under a low roof cover. The most ugly part in Scarlett’s eyes is the perfect symmetry of the front, something rare to see in England. The inside has faded wallpaper that peels at the top baring the plaster beneath, natural wooden floorboards that creak whenever someone walks on them. Old artwork of people and buildings line the walls; the old sofa is deeply uncomfortable and the only appliance that works in the kitchen is the microwave.

Natalie Johnson is busy rebuilding the world with President elect John Trelawney and the commander from Oblivion, David Cain. With Albert Remy dead, and Susan Ashwood near the end (Scarlett’s had a phone call conversation with her but otherwise doesn’t know her; Matt and Richard are much more affected by her illness) the Nexus is almost short two members. But then, as Matt points out, the Nexus has fulfilled its purpose now. Richard and Matt are of the mindset that they don’t want interference by the Nexus at this point, so one day Scarlett goes down into the central part of town where there are a few assorted stalls (winter vegetables, chicken and eggs, fresh milk lasting a day or two).

Largely, they’re still bankrolling the Five. But Scar does wonder how long that will last.

Scarlett likes going to the town. A community has formed that scarcely existed a month ago. On Fridays, people bring what they want rid of and barter for what they want. It’s a market, one where very little money is passed around. Plastic crates are used as tables and Scarlett keeps the rain at bay, ready to come back and water the vegetation after the market.

Scarlett barters cans of vegetables for the fresh alternatives – fresh potatoes and carrots, parsnips and swede. Winter vegetables, all having flourished and grown at an extraordinary rate these few weeks. The sun blazes down on the market. A woman in an old hooded jacket lifts up her baby and kisses their cheek and talks to them in baby-soft words. Scarlett looks away, sudden emotion choking her. She thinks of Vanessa in Australia, not even sure if she’s still alive. Scarlett gathers up the produce she’s bought and leaves the market feeling sick and shaky, She pushes open the front door and heads to the kitchen to deposit the food. Richard looks up from his book when she enters, tilting his head when he sees she’s upset. “Scar?”

Scarlett hugs him, face buried in his chest.

Richard accepts the hug. She needs it – and so does Richard, a little.

~

Pedro is restless. He’s good at disguising it, seemingly perfectly content to sit crossed-legged in the centre of the sofa, like an asshole, watching TV. It’s a distraction for him. Lots of his time is continually spent with Matt who is still recovering. It takes a lot of energy out of Pedro, especially mentally. But with every day that passes, Matt is less in pain and able to do more.

It’s not that he has other things to do. But it seems just dead time. Pedro’s happy, he really is. He’s content with what they’ve done and what’s been done to them and to him personally, but he can’t settle knowing he’s got another destination in the near future.

Which makes him restless. Matt’s a little bit of a project at the moment, trying to get him strong and healthy. And it is working… but slowly.

Like with Scott, only less painful. It does, however, make him feel more like crap. Pedro can’t do much for Matt. He’s here for him, but Matt has Richard for a brotherly, parental kind of support. Scarlett and Matt get on well, both being from similar backgrounds originally and don’t have Pedro’s language barrier. Pedro’s just there, additional, good for an attempt at healing.

So he’s content, but restless.

“Relax,” says Matt, looks pale and tired. “We’re done. Enjoy it, Pedro.”

Pedro can’t. He heals people; that’s what he does. He failed with Scott and now he’s failing Matt as well. He kicks the table in anger and swears as it hurts more than he’d anticipated. Matt’s still watching him, a soft expression on his face. He’s sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing flannel pyjamas and fluffy socks. Scarlett had found them in a box of clothing and considered the fashion choice hilarious. Pedro leans against the wall of the bedroom.

“Thank you, Pedro,” says Matt. “You’ve done more than I ever could have asked.”

He says it like it’s a choice, like everything Pedro’s done up until this point has been his choice. Pedro’s choices so far have been about survival, what will keep him alive the longest. Tagging along with a group going to Lima, being taken under Sebastian’s wing. Sure, he helped Matt when he didn’t have to. But then, Pedro first met Matt in his dreams. Abandoning him wasn’t a choice, either.

“Thank you for staying with me,” says Matt, looking old and tired and sincere and warm. It feels much like a farewell and Pedro drops his eyes, feeling hot and uncomfortable. “I never really got to say it before,” Matt adds, although he kind of did.

Pedro nods.

But… Matteo’s done enough. Pedro wishes he could return the favour, finally healing his friend. “We could try later,” Pedro suggests.

Matt shrugs. “I’m fine.”

Pedro looks up at him. He’s not. Despite Pedro’s efforts, his face is pinched and his eyes haunted. “You’re a bad liar.”

“And you’re worse than bloody Richard.”

Richard smiles hearing this as he enters the room, passing Matt a mug of tea. “Might get some real milk in Britain,” he says, referring to the UHT milk in the tea.

“What’s the hold up?”

Richard shrugs. “Trouble of transporting us.”

“They got us here fine,” says Pedro.

Richard shrugs again. “I think we’re slipping in their priorities. What about the twins?”

They haven’t seen as much of Scott and Jamie as Pedro had thought. Sure, Pedro’s not too surprised to have not seen Scott recently. But Jamie, however, that’s a shock. And a shame. Jamie was always good at filling silences. He’s good natured and enthusiastic; they all enjoy his company.

Pedro shrugs.

“Well, Natalie Johnson rang. They’ve sorted a safe house, apparently it’s a bit shit but it’s the best we’ll get,” says Richard.

“Where?” Matt asks.

“South. A little north of Wessex, on the river. Actually, it’s a town the nexus have connections in.”

“Is that a good thing?”

Richard shrugs. “Maybe. Maybe not. But it’s a starting point.”

Matt turns to Pedro and raises his eyebrow questioningly.

Pedro nods. “I’m with you.”

Matt looks back at Richard. Richard nods his head very enthusiastically. “I cannot wait to get back to Britain.”

“Same. It’s been a long time since York,” says Matt. “Scar’s in as well, yeah?”

Richard cups a hand over his mouth. “Scar!” he yells, louder than necessary. There’s a vague reply from the room opposite so Richard steps back and thumps on it.

“What?” says Scar harshly, pulling the door open, the sleeping bag pulled up to her neck.

Richard laughs at her rough appearance, short hair all spiky around her face. “Did we wake you?” She doesn’t respond, only glares, so he continues. “We’ve got a house in England.”

“Good,” she says. “I hate this stupid house.”

“They’re going to organise a plane for us. I think we’ll be ready to go in about a week.”

“Excellent, I’m going back to sleep,” says Scar, and slides back into the room and shuts the door.

“I guess we need to talk to Scott and Jamie, then.” Matt says.

He’s getting good at working with the dreamworld. Matt goes to sleep and wakes up there. It’s actually beautiful, lying on the beach with the blue sky and soft sand.

And then Jamie appears. He looks tired, like Matt. He’s wearing pyjamas that are far too big for him with a threadbare jumper on top. Jamie’s barefoot, and he digs his feet into the soft warm sand and grins.

Matt waves a hand at him and Jamie sits down next to Matt. “How’s it going?” asks Jamie. “Been a while.”

Matt shrugs. In truth, he’s feeling so exhausted that he can hardly think about the others. “We’re recovering… I guess it’s hard. How about you guys?”

“Surviving,” says Jamie lightly. “It’s… a little tough.”

Matt brings his arms up behind his head. “Living with the McGuires?”

“Danny’s fine. And Holly gets along with them well. But Scott… he doesn’t – Alicia’s trying to look after us. We’re fifteen and – no one looks after us,” Jamie looks at Matt. “Not for years. I look after Scott and he looks after me. We’ve never had parents, and we don’t need them now.”

Matt nods. He can appreciate that. “You know… we’re moving. We’re going to go back to England.”

“Yeah? When?”

“In about a week.”

“Oh,” says Jamie, considering. He looks a bit blown.

“Do you want to come?” asks Matt.

Jamie hesitates. “I do… I don’t know what Scott wants, though.” He gnaws on his lip. “Matt… I don’t think Scott will want to. I’ll ask, though.”

“Call us.”

“I will.”

And then Jamie wakes up in the bedroom he shares with Scott. Scott’s sat bolt upright and gasping, face damp with sweat. “Nightmare?” asks Jamie, breathless from the surprise.

“What do you think?” Scott shoots back, getting out of bed and walking out the bedroom door.

About right for him. Jamie lies back down and tries to get comfy,

It’s difficult, living with Danny and Alicia. Alicia tries to take care of them and look after them all, like as he told Matt. Holly thrives under the attention; she and Alicia are getting on really well and Jamie hates to mess that up.

But she’s too much for Scott and honestly, she’s a little too much for Jamie as well. And she never knows how to talk to Scott.

Still, Jamie supposes, none of them do.

He and Scott hardly talk. It’s awful. Jamie’s helped saved the world and all the stress has gone from him… or it should have. He’s tense, the whole time. Jamie can’t speak to his brother, who he shared a mind with for the first fourteen years of their lives. Jamie’s at the point where he and Scott hardly speak.

It could just be a question of time. But that’s what he hoped back in Peru, all those months back. It scared Jamie to think that he and Scott might never be as close again.

He talks to Holly about England. She says she’ll be happy anywhere but Jamie knows she’s not telling him everything, even without reading her mind. She wants to back to England, but wants to stay with Jamie more. He’s the closest thing to family she has right now and that terrifies her, having come from the small close-knit village.

Jamie’s not happy. And neither is Scott. Jamie knows the only reason they’ve managed to live all together so far has been because of Holly.

When Jamie imagined winning, it didn’t feel like this.

~

The move is faster than Richard had expected.

And quieter.

A plane and a long car drive later, Richard stands in front of his new home.

The house is small and cosy-looking. More of a cottage, really, with a wild garden out front and a graveyard adjoining the back. Ten minutes walking north and you reach the Thames at a rather beautiful section of countryside. They live next door to the village pub, quaint with its thatch roof. Their house has a simple (and uneven) terraced roof and a row of houses following down from it. A year ago, Richard would have thought it horribly strange and maybe even perverse to move into a cottage with two fifteen year old boys and a teenage girl but it isn’t as strange as he would have thought.

Richard is allowed the largest room with a wide bay window overlooking the village. He’s practically pushed into it by the teenagers. Matt teases he might want to bring someone back one day and he’d need the best room. It could happen but Richard doesn’t think it will any time soon.

Matt chooses a small room at the back of the cottage on the ground floor. It’s dark and a bit damp but he plans to make it his own. Scarlett has the bright room next to Richard’s – the brightest in the house, which isn’t really saying much. It’s dirty and smelly, and so far away from the room she’d had in her house in Dulwich. But better than the aeroplane she’d shared in Antarctica. And Pedro takes the final room above Matt’s, only a little bit bigger. An uneven landing connects the upstairs bedrooms and a comfortable sized bathroom. The kitchen is small but healthy, with old farmhouse stones on the floors.

All of it needs care and some work put into it. It smells of damp and the walls are in desperate need of painting, there are cobwebs and piles of rubbish no one wants to touch. There’s mould in the bathroom and the furniture is rotting. It’s nothing like the cosy clutter Richard had lived in in York. At the time, he’d thought his flat was pretty shit. Girlfriends and friends would definitely agree with him, but surveying his current home he thinks back on his flat with longing.

He also thinks back to his old friends. The women he worked with at the newspaper, the university friends he’d kept in contact with. Friends from his hometown, just outside of Nottingham. His family.

Thoughts Richard has been pushing away for a while but now, back in England, they’re starting to catch up with him. He’s been good at avoiding the thought since the boat but now… He really hopes they haven’t died. He hasn’t even seen his parents since before he ever met Matt, aside from a few Skype conversations from Peru. He hadn’t wanted to explain quite why he was living with a fourteen-year-old boy and so had avoiding seeing them, and given a bad explanation of travelling for work that had ended him up in Peru. Presumably, if they’re alive, they think he’s dead.

He’ll go find them, Richard resolves. As soon as Matt, Pedro and Scarlett are settled, he’ll work out how to find his family.

~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's a little bitch. :)

_Part Two_

_(Nearly) one year later_

Holly’s so pretty. Jamie watches her tuck her hair behind her ears as she talks and talks about the progress they’re making in the fields, how the harvest this year is unlike anything she’s ever seen. She gestures wildly with her arms and talks a mile a minute about the sheer volume of food the community are going to have this year. Her eyes are bright and she’s so animated, sitting on the end of Jamie’s bed. He feels embarrassed to be around her but desperately wants her to sit closer –

Jamie’s thoughts – and Holly’s words - are interrupted by the bedroom door swinging open.

Scott hardly acknowledges them, hair stringy around his face with sweat. He doesn’t even change before getting into bed, only just manages to slip off his dirty trainers.

“Hi,” says Holly, but Scott’s already asleep. She pulls a face at Jamie. “I guess we should get up.”

“Yeah,” says Jamie. “Harvest isn’t gonna harvest itself!” He aims for cheery nonchalance and is rewarded with a smile. She’s so beautiful. Jamie gets out of bed and pulls at his holey t-shirt. He gets changed quickly, letting Holly go ahead, and then meets her downstairs where a pot of coffee is waiting for them. It’s about nine in the morning and the sun is shining through the windows. It should be a beautiful day.

On Tuesdays, Jamie helps out looking after the younger children too young for the small school they’ve set up. He never thought he was good with kids but they all seem to like him, and his powers allow him to understand what it is they might actually want. Sometimes – rarely – Scott helps out as well, otherwise there’s Jamie and three other teenagers. He gets on with them but keeps himself to himself and they don’t know he’s one of the people who saved the world.

It’s been almost a year since he saw Matt and the others, asides from in the Dreamworld. He and Holly have been active in the community Alicia and Danny are in, helping out with the kids and the harvest, sometimes with the cows and sometimes doing maintenance and odd jobs. In the afternoons the older kids and teenagers have opportunity for some schooling. Jamie tries to go when he can.

He misses the others. He and Matt were good friends. He liked Pedro and as much as he knew Scar, liked her as well. And Richard, a kind of distant big brotherly type.

He’s distracted from his thoughts by the sudden wailing of a toddler, accompanied by an awful smell. Jamie wrinkles his nose and turns quickly to try find another child to occupy himself with. One of the small girls is happy to see him and literally jumps at the chance to braid his hair, as he quickly finds out she can’t actually do.

Luis glares at him as he does so. Luis is another boy who helps looking after the kids. He’s a similar age to Jamie, maybe a little younger. He doesn’t much like Jamie but the girls he works with like him fine. Jamie tries to ignore him but he can’t quite stop himself smiling as Luis has to pick up the smelly toddler.

It comes back to him at lunchtime when Jamie and Luis head to school themselves. Luis catches up to him on the walk., as Jamie’s walking along beside the shop. “You’re a shithead, you know that?” says Luis straight off.

“What, for one diaper I didn’t change?” Jamie replies. “Get over it, man.”

“Yeah, fuck off, Jamie,” says Luis and reaches out and pushes him.

“Don’t fucking push me,” Jamie says hotly, and pushes him back, harder.

Luis swears at him again and shoves Jamie so he goes backwards, head thumping on the brick behind him. So Jamie feels perfectly justified in slamming his fist into Luis’s face. Luis fights back and manages to rattle Jamie’s jaw. The fight only ends when the older man who looks after the local shop comes out and yells. “What do you think you’re doing? Get out of here! Tyler, Luis, you both should know better.” He shakes his head and shuts the door.

Luis spits in the ground and strides off.

Jamie swears after him, filled with energy and ready to fight again. He’s not going to school this afternoon, he decides, so he turns on his heel and stalks back to the house they’re living in and thumps down on the sofa, holding onto his painful jaw.

Scott comes home about ten minutes after Jamie, sweaty and looking exhausted after a run. He takes in Jamie’s appearance with his swollen jaw and anger on his face, and scoffs. Alicia follows Scott in and sighs at the sight of Jamie.

“I thought we said no fighting.”

Jamie pulls a blanket over himself. “Well, I lied,” he says.

“Jamie!” Alicia chides.

“Look, I didn’t mean to,” he says, getting angry again.

Alicia crosses her arms and fixes him with a glare. “Hey. Cool it.”

Jamie doesn’t. “Don’t talk to me like I’m a fucking child.”

“Don’t use that language with me!”

Scott watches the argument, standing back but thrumming with adrenaline from his run. His nervous energy eggs Jamie on. “I can do what I want!”

“Jamie -!”

Jamie stomps out of the room, quickly followed by Scott. “Some day huh, Jamie,” Scott says after him.

“Fuck off,” Jamie snarls, and slams the door in his face.

“Fuck you too,” says Scott to the door, about as cheerfully as he gets nowadays. He goes back into the main room where Alicia is now tidying up after Jamie and looking really pretty miserable. Figures. Scott’s exhausted from running twice today on about four hours sleep but he’s not comfortable in the same room as Alicia for a long time without Jamie in the room. He goes for a walk instead, using his powers to avoid pretty much everyone.

So yeah. They’re teenagers.

Holly comes home late in the day, having spent it with the bountiful harvest and stopping off to collect some milk. Their town is pushing their fruit and vegetables which they trade with nearby towns for milk and bread and meats. She pushes the door to the house – unlocked, they don’t lock doors around here – and wanders in, seeing no sign of anyone else. “Hello?” she calls, and hears a vague grunt from Scott and Jamie’s room. She hears more rustling and slowly the door opens. Jamie comes out looking miserable, blood on his lip.

“What happened?” she asks.

“I got in a fight.”

“Again?”

Jamie scowls at her, which surprises Holly. Jamie has bad moods sometimes but he rarely takes them out on Holly. “I don’t mean to!”

“You say that but I never mean to get into fights and I’ve never been in a real fight.”

Jamie pulls a face. “My day was really good until that.”

Holly considers. “If you help me tidy up down here we could play some chess.”

Jamie’s face brightens a little. “That could fix it.”

Chess with Holly is the high point of Jamie’s life. He’s not very good but neither is she but it doesn’t matter. Hormones are flying fast and furious through Jamie’s arteries – not that he realises – and Holly’s the only person who’s attention matters. Sometimes Alicia thinks the Old Ones could come back and Jamie wouldn’t give a toss, unless Holly was affected by it.

“He’s a little bitch,” says Danny about Jamie regularly. Alicia thinks he’s regretting allowing her to look after three teenagers. Jamie is a little bitch, Alicia totally agrees with her son, but as a good mother she reminds him that that comment isn’t helpful, if somewhat accurate.

Scott’s not too bad. He doesn’t really spend any time with anyone but aside from muddy footprints everywhere, he’s often a ghostlike presence in the house.

Holly’s lovely. In a teenage girl kind of way, and not a teenage girl like Alicia had been because Holly had been working and unable to socialise with girls her own age. Perhaps this is why she’s able to look past Jamie’s awful teenage boy moodiness and the spots on his face and his greasy hair and sees something promising inside. But then, when Alicia was a teenage girl she had crushes on teenage boys who were just as disgusting as most teenage boys.

Her own son was quite disgusting, but luckily for Danny (and here she means that as a teenager, Danny was lucky, but as a mother she weeps for him) the world was going to shit at the worst of his teenager-ness.

Holly goes to the Dreamworld the most of possibly all of them, but Scott sees the others more than her or Jamie. Scott often ‘works’ nights as sort of security, someone around to help. Basically it means he sits in the old police station and has the satellite phone on him at all times. He rarely speaks to anyone, usually spending his time reading or napping. It means that there’s more time than Jamie or Holly that Scott is asleep as the same as Matt or Pedro or Scarlett or Richard. Scott doesn’t speak to them. He’s usually by himself at the top of the hill, sometimes content to just look at the view. One of the others might wave and Scott may either look away or nod back. But slowly, he realises, it’s happening again. Jamie and Holly maybe see the others once a month, maybe less for Jamie.

At first, it had been almost weekly that Scott had seen the others. Without him noticing it got less and less and now, Scott realises rather suddenly and with a strange jolt in his stomach, it’s been well over a month.

Left alone again, it seems.

The thing is, Scott doesn’t like other people. People are liars. He hears what they say and listens to what they think. The two don’t often correlate. He doesn’t bother with many people for that; people make him very uncomfortable. Around other people, far enough away where he can just actively tune out (or in) to their thoughts and just focus on what’s around him, like the wind through the trees perhaps. Nothing too complicated.

The thing is, when Scott’s around no one at all…

Yeah. That’s so much worse. Three days straight he’s spent all night (day) at the Dreamworld with no company but his own. He might actually be going a bit insane by the time he wakes up, so tense and pent up he feels like his skin might burst. He does what he usually does when he feels like this: gets dressed, gets his trainers on and goes running.

One night, (day?) out of nothing better to do, he wanders up towards the library in the Dreamworld. It should be far away but Scott realises it was the right thing to do because he’s there after just a few steps.

The Librarian is there. “Hello, Flint.”

“Scott. It’s Scott. I’m Scott.”

“Flint and Scott, one and the same.”

“No, we’re not,” Scott presses. He takes a breath and tries to dispel his anger. It’s not useful here. “Are you the only person here?”

“Not always. Would you care to have a seat?”

Scott takes a seat. They sit in silence for maybe an hour or maybe only a few minutes, it’s hard to tell. “Who’s the worst person in the world ever? Which book is theirs?”

“It’s yours, Scott.”

Scott’s eyes flash up. The Librarian is smiling serenely. “Only a joke.”

“What about you? Have you got a book?”

“Anyone who ever lived has a book. I have lived, therefore I have a book.”

Scott nods. He stands up suddenly. “Hey, take me to my book.”

The Librarian nods and stands up, gesturing for Scott to follow him. It’s to the same room as Jamie’s book but a few shelves away. Scott doesn’t know what that means.

His book is dark and ugly. The cover is tattered, the pages tinged black as if burned. His heart thuds in his ears as he flicks through the book. Towards the end, a page has been torn out and put back in. It’s a page about his ordeal in Silent Creek. Funny, the period that has come to define his life only takes up a few pages in this short book.

The book is dog-eared like it’s been read a hundred times over.

Scott squeezes his eyes shut, taking steady breaths. He doesn’t want to read it. In fact, he wants to hide the book. Burn it. The Librarian is still there and Scott goes red, suddenly feeling very tired and very conspicuous.

Scott hates the Dreamworld.

~

Scarlett throws a hand out in front of her and pulls her power around her; the sky thunders and the clouds collect. The hairs on her arms stand on end and although she can’t see it, the hair on her head drifts upwards and outwards. Closing her fist, she brings everything together.

But the lightening doesn’t hit like she wants. She tries it a few more times, feeling like Spiderman trying to shoot a web he doesn’t know how to use, before she gives up and the skies open and release all that energy and it begins to pour with rain.

It’s torrential downpour, so much she can hardly see where she’s walking and her wellies are filling up from the inside. Pedro’s staring out of the window at it when she comes home, totally lost in thought.

“Did you have to?” asks Matt from his perch on the stairs.

“I can make lightening,” says Scar, shaking the water out of her hair like a dog. “I know I can. I can feel it.”

Matt makes a non-committal noise and goes into the living room to sit near Pedro.

Scarlett follows them, dripping water behind her. “I can do it, Matt. And I will.”

“When will you ever need to fire lightening at a specific point?”

Scar stares at Matt, eyes bulging for emphasis. “If I could shoot lightening at a specific point, I would do that every single day of my life.”

Matt laughs. “Bullshit. You’d get bored.”

“I would so not get bored. It’d be badass.”

“If I could I would do it all of the time,” offers Pedro.

Scarlett points to him triumphantly. “Thank you, Pedro! I could be a hotter Thor.”

“You think you’re better looking than the late great Chris Hemsworth?”

Scar flicks her wet hair, droplets of water flying everywhere. “I know it.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes as Scarlett warms up and dries off in front of the fire. The rain lessens, down to a soft drizzle no less drenching than the downpour some minutes earlier.

“Seriously though,” says Matt, breaking the silence, “Can you let up with the rain? My meetings soon…”

Matt goes to group sessions every other Thursday. It’s kind of a support group for all those in the village who are suffering. Matt tries to go to every session but he rarely says anything. He likes the community of it. People who have suffered and people who continue.

Aside from the Nexus associates who amount to about ten people in the village and surrounding areas, no one knows what Matt and Pedro and Scarlett have done. They know about the Five, at some level. A lot of the people that Matt knows don’t really believe in them, however. Many people believe it was the nukes sent by the British that ended the fight against Chaos. Matt’s glad. They get to pretend to be normal and pretty unremarkable.

Just like Matt’s always wanted.

Richard shows up half way through the group, looking harried. Matt nods at him and Richard raises a hand back and slides into a chair, foot tapping nervously. Matt stops listening to Eleanor Chitty’s rant about the rude encounters she’s had since the last meeting and tries to make eye contact with Richard.

Richard’s practically vibrating out of his chair. He’d been seeing this woman – trying to act like he wasn’t dating anyone but happened to go to the pub regularly with the same attractive woman, Anna. She’s an electrician in the town over. Matt’s only said a few words to her but he likes her.

He wonders if perhaps they broke up.

Richard practically runs out of the room at the end of the session. He doesn’t even wait for Matt. Matt ducks out of there without making his goodbyes as well, trying to keep Richard in view even though he has a fairly good idea of where Richard’s heading.

The Red Lion is the centre of their community. Convenient, for Richard, as it’s the building next door to their home. It’s a small pub with a low roof; Richard isn’t a particularly tall man but he has to duck as he wanders through or encounter a wooden beam. He’s hit his head a number of times on them so far. It’s painful.

A crackling fire warms the room, lit for most of the year. The pub had been ransacked in the years before but has now been taken care of; the dust swept away, the taps fixed. The bar stools are all different and were made with love by way of a village contest: the winner of the best handmade bar stool got a month’s free beer. And, with the addition of new trade routes with vans running on fuel made from waste, the beer is actually made from barley. Every now and again it can even serve wine.

Richard ducks as he walks through the short door and wanders over to the landlord. The landlord, a gruff, older man who speaks with a strong Glaswegian accent, pours Richard a beer into a pewter tankard.

Glassware is still scarce in these parts.

“And for Matt,” Richard asks, correctly assuming Matt is shortly behind him.

He goes to a plastic table away from the bar and puts Matt’s watered-down pint on the other side of the table.

“What’s going on?” asks Matt, sitting down and taking a quick drink.

Richard downs nearly all of his pint in just a few gulps. He puts the tankard back down and wipes his mouth. He wishes he didn’t remember the frosty-cold clear taste of lager; if he didn’t he’d probably enjoy the rich bitter more.

“Anna’s pregnant,” he says.

“Ah,” says Matt.

“Yeah,” say Richard, and stands up to get another drink.

They don’t really pay for anything at the moment. The village has money from its trade of sheepswool and pigs and cattle. They also have specialists – the town over has Anna as a skilled electrician, while their village has a mechanic who is particularly good with tractors. What the village has they share out and everyone comes out with enough.

Matt tries to make Richard see the positives in this… turn of events. “Everyone says we don’t have enough children.”

“We don’t,” Richard agrees. “Still don’t think I’m going to be a good father.”

Abortion is out of the question. It happens, Matt’s sure it happens, but not much. Most people have a fear that the population will never recover. Regardless of the billions who have died in the past ten years, there were also few births of that time. The village has a population of 800 people and of that, only 25 are under the age of eighteen. A pregnant woman in this area has 800 people looking out for her.

“You won’t be a bad father.”

“I don’t want to _be_ a father at all,” Richard says. He looks around and lowers his voice. “It’s only been a year, Matt. I don’t want the hopes and dreams of all these people resting on my parenting abilities. It’s a baby. I’m fucking terrified. Do you think we should live together? I’m not moving to the town, I love it here. It’s my home here.”

“Uh,” says Matt, feeling hopelessly out of his depth. “Maybe…”

Richard looks at him. The expression on his face verges on maniacal. He leans forward, waiting desperately for what Matt has to say next.

The words don’t come to Matt. Nothing in his life has prepared him for life lessons to his older friend. He can die happily, he can lead a war and he can do the right thing even when every fibre in his body wants to lie down and cry. Matt leans away from Richard and says in a small voice, “Maybe you should talk about this with some adult friends.”

Richard laughs and drains his second drink. “I’m fucked,” he says hollowly.


End file.
